Tears Of Joy Part Four
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Part four of the five part linked Gabby and Boyd story.Boyd finally settles down and marrys Gabby, but not before the team are put through hell.


**Disclaimer:** Waking the Dead is copyright BBC. This story or fan fiction is copyright to the authors. All rights reserved. All regular characters belong to the BBC also, whereas others are fictional and belong to me. This is just for entertainment purposes only, i.e. it is just a fun way to enjoy the show.

Tears Of Joy. (Part Four) 

Watching from a safe distance he knew it wouldn't be long before he could have his revenge on the bitch that could cost him everything, or have her; he hated saying '_his,_' daughter back. Smiling as the thoughts of the night he '_took_' her went through his mind Todd could afford himself a moment of smugness as he realised just how clever he had been and just what he was about to do. Rushing to get there before anyone else could David and Karen didn't have the time to think of just what they may find when they got there, all they could do was think of the phone call they had just received and even though they had been assured she was safe and well Jessica was the only thing on their minds right now.

"She'll be ok David, they promised us." Karen said as they pulled out of their drive and sped off in the direction of the school. Although he knew his wife was right all that went through is mind was the promise he had made to Gabby.

"_I promise she will be safe with us. We will take good care of her!_" Was all that went through David's mind and as the drove the same route they had for the past eighteen months neither of them saw the danger until it was too late.

Although it all took only a few seconds for all involved it felt like a lifetime and it all seemed to happen in slow mo. As David tried to cover and protect his wife all that went through his mind was Jessica and all that went through Karen's mind was David and Jessica as she too tried to protect the man she loved. As Todd stood watching all this unfold he knew it wouldn't be long before he could get his daughter back, he knew all he would have to do now was walk off to her school and just pick her up. _It's not anyone is going to stop me_ Todd thought as he smiled a smug smile and walked off toward Jessica's school. Thinking how easy it would be he decided to grab a coffee first, _not like I'm in a rush_ he thought sitting down and ordering a coffee Todd picked up the newspaper and got lost in his own little world.

Back at the site of the now smouldering car crash the Police and other emergency services were quickly on scene and dealing with the wreckage they were confronted with. Meanwhile Jessica waited patiently for David and Karen, although she was aware they were not her real parents, Jessica had always been told that she could call them Mummy and Daddy for as long as she liked. Although she was only ten years old, Jessica was always had an older head on her shoulders and had been told on her tenth birthday that she had been adopted. Jessica knew that things hadn't worked out between her mother and father, but other than that she knew nothing else. Meanwhile back at the wreckage David had just been released from the car and was searching for his wife.

"Where's Karen? What about Jessica? Help me!" Was all David could shout, scream and cry out.

"It's ok sir." Said the young Policeman who was quickly by David's side.

"You wife is just been helped from the car." Wanting to say more but knowing he couldn't the young uniformed officer tried his best to comfort David.

"Will Karen, my wife; will she be ok?" David managed to gasp as the pain washed over him and tried to stay conscious. Knowing he must say something but not wanting to tell David the truth, that his wife was in a very bad way the uniformed officer tried to smile and taking David's hand spoke.

"Who is this Jessica? There doesn't seem to be anyone else in the car?" Both men knew what the young officer was doing and David was grateful to him for that and caring.

"She is…. Our foster daughter…" David was trying to concentrate through the pain.

"Jessica…. Rossini. Find her... mother if anything happens to us..." As the pain became too much for David to handle he spoke once more.

"Gabby Rossini…. Find her…. She is the real mother." And with that David went unconscious leaving a shocked and silent Police Constable Joe Boyd stood stuck to the spot.

For the past four months Boyd had been sat by Gabby's side and all the Doctor's would say was that there was no change and that the machines were all that was keeping her alive. Even the rest of the team thought that Boyd was fighting a losing battle, but no matter what he couldn't give in. Boyd had to fight for the woman he loved, and eventually after four months Gabby regained consciousness much to a thankful Boyd's relief. And now as Gabby sat up holding on to Boyd's hand as if her life depended on it, things seemed to getting back to normal. As they sat in silence, while the team talked around them both about all that had been happening all Body could do was silently thank God that he hadn't lost Gabby while all Gabby could think about was telling Boyd the truth of what happened that night between herself and Barry. Gabby knew this could hurt Boyd if she told him, but she also knew it would eat away at her inside if she did not tell him. As the team came and went at last Boyd and Gabby was left alone.

"Peter I love you so much, I am so lucky to have you with me. I am glad you stayed with me…." Pausing trying to gather her thoughts and find what to say next Gabby motioned for Boyd to come sit close to her on the edge of the bed, which he did.

"Something happened while I was away from you, between myself and Barry…" Was all she needed to say for Boyd's sick feeling to come back, he had known deep inside something had happened he just didn't know what it was; or even if he _wanted_ to know what happened. Noting her silence made Boyd feel worse, unsure what to say Gabby stayed silent for a long time, before Boyd took a deep breath; he needed to know the truth.

"Did you sleep…." _no that isn't the right word_, thought Boyd.

"Spend the night with Barry?" Looking at Gabby Boyd saw how she couldn't look him in the eyes and took it as she had, while all Gabby thought was that she had just lost the man she desperately loved.

"No Peter. I didn't sleep with **_or_** spend the night with Barry!" Pausing she looked up to face Boyd and moved his face towards her so both their eyes were level and spoke once more.

"Peter, I love you! He kissed me and although for one second I let him I pushed him away again. Because all I wanted… all I want is you my darling." Pausing as if to make her point Gabby added.

"Nobody else but you Peter!" Not being able to read his eyes Gabby couldn't help but feel like she had just screwed her life up again and letting go of Boyd's hands Gabby laid down and turned slightly on her side trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Unsure what he was feeling Boyd knew he needed a few moments alone, getting up and taking a look at the woman he loved left the room and walked outside. Walking out into the cold biting winter air Boyd walked over to the local park, somewhere he had been many times over the past four months and tried not to notice the cold winds that surrounded him.

Wrapping his coat tighter around himself and pulling up the collar Boyd walked over to the bench and sat silently watching the ducks and swans swimming around thinking of Gabby and what had happened that night between her and Barry. As thoughts ran through his mind of Barry kissing Gabby all the hurt, anger and emotions he had been trying to hide over the past few years came bubbling to the surface.

"Mr. Boyd?" Barry asked as he approached Boyd's side. Barry had spotted Boyd walking away from the hospital and followed him, worrying something had happened to Gabby, not realising what he was about to get himself into. Turning round startled by someone calling his name Boyd looked up to see Barry and felt all the feelings and emotions he had been trying to keep locked inside come flooding out of him. Quicker than he had imagined Boyd was up flying off the bench he was sitting on and almost rugby tackling Barry to the ground, fighting the urge to kill Barry was not easy for Boyd as the rolled around on the ground fighting with each other and it was only Grace and Frankie that could stop either of them.

Both Grace and Frankie had gone to find Boyd and watched as both Boyd closely followed by Barry had left the hospital and as Grace tagged along with Frankie both soon came to realise that neither Boyd nor Barry could stop what was coming.

"Boyd stop, please stop!" Grace shouted as she tried to stop them from fighting. Trying to part the two of them Frankie added.

"Barry don't do this!" Still not stopping the two men fought and rolled further towards the riverbank, and even with both women shouting warnings neither saw the dangers until it happened.

**_SPLASH!!!_** Water went everywhere and for a moment the two men stopped fighting and just tried to figure out what had just happened, with both Grace and Frankie shouting for them to stop and swim to shore, both men swam to the bank and climbed out of the already freezing cold waters. Silence surrounded them as the two women tried not to laugh and keep them both apart, shivering Grace suggested getting them both back inside the hospital to dry off.

As Frankie took Barry back to her lab Grace took Boyd back to Gabby's room where she knew there would be dry clothes and somewhere to get changed, still trying not to laugh Grace walked into Gabby's room first followed by a very wet and sulking Boyd. With a questioning look Grace shook her head and spoke.

"Don't ask Gabby, just don't ask!" Smiling as she showed Boyd into the toilet and threw his clothes into him, Gabby gave a small smile as Grace joined her.

"So what happened Grace?" Gabby said eventually as the two friends sat there in comfortable silence.

"He fell in the Nene." Grace started, as she could no longer contain the smile on her face or the laughter she knew was coming. Still smiling Grace continued.

"Actually the truth is that he and Barry were fighting and both fell into the Nene. Frankie is with Barry in her lab, I think there is something going on between the two of them." Grace knew something had happened between the pair of them while she had been away from Boyd, she couldn't tell what it was.

Gabby picked up on this vibe straight away and seemingly sensed the question in Grace's mind.

"Nothing happened between us Grace, I swear nothing happened. Barry kissed me and I pushed him away, I admit I was lonely and nostalgic in wanting him for a second. But it is Peter I love and want to be with." Pausing wanting to ask what was on her mind Gabby took a deep breath and went to speak. But before she had a chance Boyd had emerged from the bathroom a lot drier than he had gone in! All knew that things needed to be talked about and said but nobody wanted to be the first to talk about any of it. After a while in silence Grace got up and made the excuse to leave and went off to check on Frankie leaving Boyd and Gabby alone once more.

"I love you Peter, I swear nothing happened between me and Barry." Gabby said first as she decided this was one conversation she could no longer afford not to have. Sitting close to her on the edge of the bed Boyd was silent at first before speaking.

"I know, I believe you Gabby. I was, I am just hurt. I love you too my darling." Taking a deep breath and knowing deep inside he could no longer keep it a secret from the woman he loved Boyd spoke.

"Do you remember that night we had a fight when I thought you had left me?" Nodding slightly but unsure what he meant Gabby let Boyd continue.

"The time Stella was taken and then found in hospital, I took Grace home and we got talking." Feeling like this was going to be bad Gabby dropped her head and stared at the floor, thinking back to that night Grace had called her in tears Gabby thought this could have something to do with it.

"I had already had a few drinks and I was feeling hurt and lonely." _God, why am I finding it so hard to be honest_! Was all that Boyd could think as he took a deep breath and continued.

"I made a pass at Grace, well I actually kissed her. But in any case, she pushed me away and wouldn't speak to me for ages, not that I could blame her mind you though!"

The silence was deafening as Boyd sat there trying to think of what to say next while a wide range of emotions and feelings went through Gabby's mind. At first Gabby was hurt and angry, then she realised he had done no worse than she had. Unsure what either of them should say now both sat in silence and tried making sense of their lives; it took the tea lady coming in for either one to speak.

"Baby, I don't want to lose you and all I want is to be your husband. But I will understand if, after everything you decide to leave me." Was all Boyd could say as the woman left after leaving him a coffee and Gabby a tea.

"I love you too Peter, I don't want to leave you! I would have never told you if that was what I wanted. I just want us, you and me to get back to normal." Taking her hands in his Boyd smiled slightly as he spoke.

"My darling that is all I have ever wanted." After a small smile Boyd took Gabby in his arms and held her there until she fell asleep with sheer exhaustion of the past few months, silently Boyd cried as he held the woman he loved praying and hoping they could make it together.

Back at the now smoking wreckage Joe was still stood stuck to the spot having just found out that his future step mother had a daughter, not really sure what to do or why exactly he felt something was wrong. But deep down inside he knew something was wrong, very wrong and Joe knew that deep down inside it was his 'gut instinct' that caused him to feel this way. Seconds later Joe was hot footing it off in the direction of Jessica's school calling back to his colleague to phone ahead and tell them he was on his way and to keep Jessica safe until he got there. As Joe raced towards Jessica's school he realised that his gut feeling was not the only thing he had inherited from his father, wondering why she had never spoke of her daughter Joe wondered what the story was behind it all and just how she and his father would managed this new challenge. As Todd sat still drinking his coffee he had no idea his plans were about to be ruined by Joe, and still thinking he had plenty of time Todd ordered himself another coffee and thought about how he could further destroy Gabby's life.

As Joe flashed his warrant card again he stood and started to explain to the head teacher why he was here and what he wanted.

"Look, I know you are only doing your job Miss. Carling…" Joe started to say as he smiled at how much he sounded like his father.

"Marie, please Mr. Boyd." She answered as she smiled at this young officer as she thought about how Jessica must be in some kind of danger and that this terrible car crash may not have been an accident.

"Marie…" Joe said as he continued.

"You know about the accident that Jessica's foster parents were just involved in correct?" He had to be sure; he knew that, just like his father Joe needed to know the truth and sometimes at any costs.

"Yes of course, it's such a shame that such lovely people could be hurt in such a terrible way." Marie answered as she thought of how lovely David and Karen were.

"Well, David told me that I was to find Jessica's mother; her real mother and let her know what has happened." Joe continued, a shocked and surprised Marie stood back a little and spoke.

"And you have already done this? I mean found her mother; we have been trying for years." Smiling slightly Joe continued.

"Yes I have…" Taking a deep breath Joe went on.

"Gabby Rossini is seeing my father, Peter Boyd. He is head of the Cold Case Unit, I can assure you that Jessica will be safe and well looked after." Sensing that this young Policeman was telling the truth and that she could trust him, Marie spoke.

"I believe that I can trust you and I am sure you will do what is best for Jessica. If you'd just like to follow me, I will take you to Jessica." As they walked down the hallways Joe thought about being back at school and how being the son of the local copper was not exactly a help to him.

"Where will you take Jessica Mr. Boyd?" Marie asked at the two headed down towards a classroom at the end of the hallway.

"I will take her to the hospital first, and then I will call my father and get them to come home. She will be more than save with us Marie; you have my word on that." Joe answered as they got to the door of the classroom.

Looking through the glass window Joe caught sight of the little girl and watched how she played with some of the toys, oblivious to the chaos going on around her, from where he stood Joe could tell she was Gabby's daughter. She had the same long thick dark flowing hair as Gabby and she had the same big brown sparkling eyes that Gabby had, Joe was lost for a moment in how beautiful she was that he didn't notice Marie walk past him and open the door. Turing to face the open door and smiling Joe smiled back as he saw how Jessica's smile was just the same as Gabby's, following Marie in he leant on the desk while Marie sat in a chair that was two sizes to small for her.

"Jessica…" Marie said as she wondered how she was going to break the news to this beautiful little girl who up until thirty minutes ago was safe and happy, trying not to let her tears fall she continued.

"This young man is a Policeman; he has come to talk to you about your Mummy and Daddy." Marie didn't want to leave it all up to such a young man but her tears couldn't be held back and as she turned away Joe picked up where she had left off.

Jessica's big sparkling eyes had changed from excitement at having met a real live Policeman to one of fear that something was wrong, and although she was still only a child she knew when something was wrong. Taking a deep breath as he sensed the pain Jessica was in through her eyes and spoke.

"Hello Jessica, my name is Joe. Your Mummy Karen has asked me to come and pick you up from school and take you to see them." Pausing Joe realised that he hadn't actually ever had to do this, tell a relative or loved one that one of their family was hurt, injured or even dead. He wondered how his dad managed to do it, as he tried to find the words Joe moved from the table and crouched down so he was level with Jessica who was by now stood in front of Joe and silently studying him. Before Joe could continue Jessica timidly whispered to him.

"Do you…. Know my Mummy and Daddy?" Before he could answer Marie saved Joe from the question he couldn't answer.

"Jessica do you remember Mummy and Daddy talking about Aunty Gabby?" Nodding Jessica stayed where she was but turned to face Marie, as Marie continued Joe mouthed '_thank you_' towards Marie.

"Well, Joe and his father know Aunty Gabby and your Mummy and Daddy want you to go with Aunty Gabby."

"But why? Where are my Mummy and Daddy?" Knowing they could no longer avoid the question Marie started to answer her.

"Jessica, your Mummy and Daddy have been in an accident, they have been taken to hospital. That is why Joe is here, do you understand?" Marie took Jessica's hand but she seemed more interested in Joe and just who he was.

"Would you like to come with me to visit my father and your Aunty Gabby Jessica?" Joe said as he noticed how she seemed to have lost her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. Smiling Joe thought of how his father would more than likely treat Jessica like his own daughter and how she could be his niece soon, _I can't wait to be your Uncle. Or a father_! Was all that went through Joe's mind.

As Jessica watched Marie get her coat and bag she turned her attentions back to Joe, smiling back at him Jessica spoke bringing Joe out of his daydream.

"Is Aunty Gabby your girlfriend?" Blushing and giggling Jessica saw how Joe too tried not to laugh and smiled back at her.

"No, Aunty Gabby is my father's girlfriend." Answering her Joe sensed the confusion in Jessica's eyes he took his warrant card out of his pocket again and reached inside to the side compartment, taking the picture from it he held it up and showed it to Jessica and spoke.

"Look here, this is a picture of my father and your Aunty Gabby." Jessica stood silently looking at the picture for a long time until she spoke.

"You look a lot like your Daddy, My Aunty looks happy!" Smiling Joe bit his tongue and although he wanted to say how like Gabby she looked he didn't.

"You look like a Princess and I am sure my father will treat you just as such!" Joe said as Marie walked back into the room with Jessica's things and as Marie got her ready Joe got up and thought about calling his father but knew it would be the wrong time. Saying goodbye and watching Jessica walk off hand in hand with Joe Boyd she couldn't help but wonder what would become of little Jessica Rossini.

Letting out a sigh and turning to go back inside Marie caught sight of a tall dark blonde haired man in a smart suit walking towards her, as he approached her he spoke.

"Hello there, you have a little girl, Jessica Rossini? I have come to collect her." Todd said as he put on his best fake smile and tried not to let his real feelings come through. Knowing something wasn't right Marie just stood there silently hoping he would get the picture and go away, not wanting to be deterred by her silence Todd continued.

"I am… Jessica's Uncle, I heard about the accident. Terrible thing to happen, I mean you don't expect that sort of thing to happen when you are about to pick your daughter up from school do you?" Smiling a fake smile Todd tried to play the caring sensitive man he knew he wasn't and could never be, Marie knew that something still wasn't right so she stayed silent and let Todd continue. Realising that he may need to say more than he had first thought Todd thought quickly and on his feet as he added.

"I have been seeing Jessica's real mother Gabby for over ten years, Gabby got pregnant after a drunken one night stand."

Thinking that would be enough Todd smile once more at Marie who still wasn't looking too impressed, silence now fell between them both and Marie thought carefully how she would answer the man stood in front of her. After many conversations between herself and Karen, Jessica's foster mother Marie knew only to well the real reason Gabby had given Jessica up for adoption and what this man said wasn't it. Also she was a good judge of character and when Joe had told her it was his father that was seeing Gabby she believed him, taking a deep breath she spoke.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Todd, like I said I have been seeing Gabby for a long time now, we just want to take care of Jessica." Todd said as he almost overcompensated for the question he was asked, with those words Marie knew something was wrong she thought quickly but spoke slowly.

"Well, Jessica has been taken by the Police to see her foster parents. If you care to contact them I am sure you will be able to see Jessica."

Marie had hardly finished her sentence when Todd was cursing under his breath and hotfooting it off in the direction he had come from, turning back towards the school Marie went inside and picked up the phone. She wasn't about to let anything happen to one of her pupils and as she dialled the number she realised she had no idea which department she should speak to, only that she was looking for one man and one man only. As she got connected to the Met she asked for the only man who, she was sure could help her now.

"Hello, can I speak with Peter Boyd please?"

Realising he had made a mistake and underestimated this head teacher Todd cursed under his breath and turned to hot foot it back to where he was staying, he couldn't help but wonder how she had been taken to safety so quickly. _I mean, it's not like Gabby is here_? Todd thought to himself as he reach his hotel, as he sat in his room he wasn't sure where he could go from here but he had come to far for things to just fizzle out now. _What can I do now_? Thought Todd and as he went to make himself a drink it hit him, racing out the door Todd knew he only had one more chance to make his plan work.

"Look Miss. Carling.." Spence said as he sighed and rolled his eyes in Stella's direction.

"I know you may '**_need_**' to speak with Detective Superintendent Boyd, but I am telling you, he isn't here!" Spence knew that the reputation that Boyd had was good and he was worth all of it, but it seemed like every time something went wrong these days Boyd and the team were always called into handle it. While Spence had no problem with the '_big jobs_' it was when he was the one taking the calls and doing the legwork for all the '_little_' stuff he hated it.

"Then please contact his son Joe, it is of great importance Mr. Jordan." Marie said as she tried to tell the man on the other end of the phone the problems without actually saying it.

"Miss. Carling if you are not willing to share the information with me then why should I bother my Boss or his son? Everything you have just told me is very 'sketchy' to say the least." Spence had heard enough and was about ready to put the phone down when Marie took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Mr. Jordan, both your Boss and his son will thank you for this. The young girl in Joe's care right now could be in danger, her name is Jessica. Please I beg you to contact either you Boss or his son Joe."

Before she had the chance to say anything else the line had gone dead, turning around she saw the man's shadowy figure stood in the doorway. He seemed taller than when he had been stood outside with her, as he turned the lights off and locked the door behind him Marie knew she was in danger and dropping the phone she tried to make her escape but he was too quick for her and had reached her only exit seconds before she had the chance to, grabbing hold of Marie and pulling her tightly against his chest Todd spoke coldly.

"You remember me Miss. Carling don't you?" Unable to speak Marie just stood frozen to the spot, undeterred but rather spurred on Todd continued.

"You lied to me didn't you? The Police haven't got Jessica and they haven't taken her to hospital." The fear in Marie's eyes just made Todd even more determined and even surer that his plan would work.

"Why else would the Police deny you the chance to talk to who ever it is you gave poor little Jessica too? But I can help you!" Sneering at Marie, who was by now shaking Todd almost dragged Marie away from the window and feeling the power of having someone helpless in his arms Todd couldn't help himself anymore.

As the realisation of what was happening to her sunk in Marie started to struggle and cry for help.

"Get off me! You are lying Jessica is safe." Marie tried to shout; slapping her hard across the face Todd angrily answered her through gritted teeth.

"Now listen up bitch, that was a big mistake, I wasn't going to hurt you! But now I see I am going to have to punish you." Before she knew what was happening Todd had pulled Marie to the ground and with his huge manly frame pinning her down he proceeded to rape Marie violently, crying with her eyes firmly shut throughout Marie tried her best to fight and struggle but knew it was fruitless. As Todd came he moved slightly and spoke.

"Now are you going to tell me what I need to know or do I have to hurt you some more?" Wanting to fight and cry out for help Marie couldn't find her voice and as she tried to focus through the pain and tears in her eyes she shook her head and mouthed no.

"Then I will make you wish you were dead and beg me to die!" Todd cruelly and coldly said and pinning Marie down once more with his massive frame Todd would continue to rape her.

No matter how much Marie tried she couldn't fight and soon she would lay there silently crying been taken and violated in this manner, wishing she was dead Marie never spoke or fought back as Todd put the rubber gloves on he had pulled out of his pocket moments ago.

"I told you that you would regret messing me around." Taking hold of her neck with one of his huge gloved hands Todd held on tightly and squeezed harder as he continued with this violent assault upon Marie's near lifeless body, as Todd came once more Marie's life was coldly wiped out by this man with evil on his mind. As Todd cleaned himself up and the surrounding area he took his trusty camera from his pocket and took the picture that would start off a whole new side of domination for Todd and his evil plans, and as he left the scene making sure no one saw him Todd could afford himself a small smile at how his plans to destroy one woman's life had given him the biggest '_buzz_' he had ever had. As he got back to the hotel all Todd could think about was how his plan would work out, praying and hoping that the correct people would be called and that they wouldn't pass this new '_case_' over to somebody else.

As Spence tried his best to work out what had just happened something inside of him seemed to just '**_know_**' something was wrong and although he wanted a nice quiet life he knew that he had to contact either Joe or Boyd, feeling his best option would be Joe Spence picked up the phone and dialled Joe's number only to see him walking through the office doors.

"Joe I was just about to call you…" Spence started as he saw a little girl who looked the spitting image of Gabby walk in behind him, as the silence became almost too loud to bare Joe was about to speak as Grace came out of her office and spoke first.

"Hello Joe, how are…. My who is this beautiful young lady with you?" Smiling Grace crouched down and spoke to Jessica.

"Well, hello there; my name is Grace, what is your name?" Shyly smiling back at her Jessica stayed slightly hidden by Joe's side as she spoke.

"My… my name's Jessica. Joe said he knows my Aunty and that he will take me to see her." Holding on to Joe Jessica was scared and frightened by all that was going on around her, she had been thrown into this situation and was afraid.

"Jessica, why don't you let Grace show you around while I call my father and your Aunty?" Joe said as he too crouched down beside this lost and lonely timid young girl stood cowering almost beside him. Nodding shyly Jessica slowly and cautiously walked over to Grace, as Grace arose and held out her hand Jessica looked over to Joe who nodded to say that it was ok to go with Grace. Turning back to face Grace Jessica took her hand and they went off in the direction of Felix's lab. Before Spence had the chance to say anything Joe spoke,

"I know what you want to say and ask, but I must called Dad and Gabby first." Walking off into his father's office Joe slumped down into the big leather chair and wondered how on earth he should approach this situation he had been faced with, Joe picked up the phone and dialled his father's number half praying he wouldn't answer and half wishing his father was here right now Joe waited for his father to answer.

Back in Northampton Gabby had been out of hospital two days now and she could tell Boyd was itching to get back home to London and if she was honest with herself, she was too. It was a daft thought, but Gabby couldn't help feel that things would be much better between her and Boyd when they were back in London and if he was honest Boyd would admit the same also. Sitting in this small corner café Gabby wasn't really listening as Boyd went on about something trivia that had annoyed him, her mind was on her past and the secret she had yet to share with the man she loved. She knew it was daft and that he wouldn't leave her because of it, but Gabby just couldn't shake the feelings she had of shame deep within her.

"Baby, what is it, what's wrong?" Boyd said as Gabby was woken from her thoughts, smiling at him she spoke.

"Nothing Peter, everything is fine darling. I am just glad to be out of that place." Taking Boyd's out stretched hands in her own both were silent for a moment before their comfortable silence was broken by Boyd's phone, not wanting to answer it Boyd was happy to leave it but Gabby was instant on him answering it.

"It could be one of the team with something important, answer it Peter."

Smiling at her Boyd took the phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Boyd." Gabby smiled at the way he always seemed to answer his phone in much the same way.

"What's wrong Joe, are the team ok?" Gabby could sense by the way Boyd asked that something was wrong and she closed her eyes and silently prayed to God everything was going to be ok.

"What do you mean we '**_need_**' to get back to London now? What is it Joe?" Another moment of silence as Boyd listened to his son talk and Gabby knew by how Boyd's face changed that it must be bad, paying the bill Gabby got ready for the moment Boyd would indicate they needed to go.

"Joe what is it and why can't you tell me now?" Another moment of silence and Gabby watched how Boyd questioningly listened to what Joe was telling him.

"What are you talking about and who the hell is Jessica?" The moment he had spoken her name and fear shot through Gabby's mind, wide eyed she sat straining for more details.

"Okay, okay son; I get the fact you want us home and now. We will be on our way and with you as soon as we can but make sure you have whatever it is sorted by the time we get back ok?" Pausing Boyd looked over at Gabby who was already ready to leave and got up to follow her out and back to the hotel.

"I am sure that Gabby will feel the same way, we '**_both_**' want a nice quiet easy time when we get back!" Boyd said as he said his goodbyes and put the phone down, walking quickly to catch up with Gabby Boyd noticed how she seemed to be cold and when he took her hand how she froze. Praying he was wrong and hoping he could just find some happiness with Gabby, Boyd walked with her back to the hotel in silence and as the took the two hour journey back to the Cold Case Unit there was an unmistakable air of coldness coming from Gabby that Boyd hated with a passion. Halfway through the journey he spoke.

"What's wrong Gabby? You are distant and cold towards me, is it something I have done or said? If you didn't want to come back to London with me I would have understood." Knowing she needed to be honest with Boyd she took a deep breath and tried to tell him the truth.

As Joe put the phone down he wondered if Gabby knew and was now talking to Boyd or if he would have to be in the room when his father finally found out, God how he wasn't looking forward to **_that_** conversation when it happened. Rising from the seat Joe walked over to the main office and took a deep breath, he wasn't looking forward to this either! Looking up from their work Spence and Stella looked at each other before turning to face Joe.

"Ok, here how it is..." Joe started unsure what he really should say.

"That little girl is called Jessica her parents were involved in a car accident." Pausing Joe could tell by both Spencer and Stella's faces that they were about to ask what it had to do with them and before they had the chance Joe spoke first.

"I know what you are about to say Spence, but Jessica is a special case." Having no idea how to handle this conversation Joe went to speak but was thankfully saved by Jessica rushing back into the office and making a beeline for Joe, closely followed by Grace who was smiling and laughing like she herself was a child again.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Grace called after Jessica as she entered the main office, laughing and giggling like she hadn't a care in the world Jessica rushed around Joe as she smiled.

"And when I get ya, I'm gonna tickle ya!" Grace now giggling like a child too said as she got Jessica in her arms and started to tickle her. Spence, Stella and Joe watched how Grace became this giggling; smiling child again and all couldn't help but join in with the smiles and laughter. It was Jessica's next words that caused the whole team the shock they would be in for the next few hours.

"I wish my Aunty Gabby would come Joe, I miss my Mummy." The silence and shock was obvious and as it all sunk in Grace held out her hand and offered to take Jessica for a drink; walking away seemingly happy to be with Grace and getting the attention the pair left Joe to deal with Spence and Stella. Before they had the chance to speak Felix walked in talking about how delightful little Jessica was and moving over to Spencer's side gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing the silence in the room Felix spoke.

"What's wrong guys?" Looking around the room Felix felt uncomfortable with this silence surrounding them.

"Something has come up; it's regarding Jessica and Gabby." Was all Joe could say before Grace and Jessica came back into the office, as the team tried to get their heads around everything they had just heard and try to keep things as normal as possible for Jessica they all prayed and hoped for Gabby and Boyd's swift return.

Back in Boyd's car the pair had pulled into a service station and both now sat in silence drinking coffee and trying to make sense of what was happening.

"What is it Gabby, what can't you tell me?" Boyd asked as he realised their relationship may have reached the end, Boyd knew deep down that Gabby was the love of his life but he was also hurting at the thought she could even think about cheating on him. He knew deep inside that the pain he had put her through after their first few years together was bad but he loved her, truly loved her why couldn't she see it.

"Peter I love you, I am just afraid we may not be able to make it through our troubles." Gabby could tell he was hurting and she wished that she could changed those things she had done, but this recent trouble she faced could potentially destroy them.

As the tears inside threatened to fall Boyd was ready to admit defeat as he sighed deeply and rose from his seat, Boyd turned and went to leave. Sensing she was about to lose everything Gabby took a big breath and spoke.

"Peter, I need to tell you something from my past. Please sit down?" As he sat down again Gabby spoke again.

""When Todd ra… **_took_** me he left me with a longer lasting impression than I first thought." Not sure how she should do this she pulled her purse from her pocket and took the picture she kept hidden inside out, looking at it and smiling she handed it over to Boyd who, taking it from her studied it before going to speak.

"She is the result of that night with Todd." Gabby said first before Boyd spoke.

"What happened to her?" Boyd said as he noticed how beautiful the little girl was and how like Gabby she looked.

"I had to give her up for adoption; I could never have coped with it all." Gabby replied as she took Boyd's hands and readied herself for the question she knew was coming, not being able to take the silence Gabby spoke.

"Her name is Jessica…. I believe it is the little girl we are going back to London for." Not wanting to look up at Boyd she could tell by his silence that the shock was almost too much for him to take in, sighing Gabby rose from her seat and spoke once more.

"Look I know it is a lot to take in and I will understand if you feel we can't continue from this." As she went to walk away Boyd moved quickly to Gabby's side and taking her into his arm pulled her into his chest and spoke.

"Baby it is a shock but you leaving me is **_not_** something I want, I love you!" Holding her as she struggled against his solid chest Boyd told her over and over again he loved her, she had no idea why she was struggling or why she was crying but all she knew was she felt scared and afraid.

"I love you Peter, I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't leave me." Was all she could say as her tears kept falling. Still holding her Boyd gently raised her head to face his own, smiling as he saw his own tears reflected with hers he spoke.

"So what does this mean for us? Am I about to become a father to a little Princess?" Trying to get her head around what Boyd had just said Gabby stood there silently unsure what to say but thankfully she didn't have to as Boyd's phone rang.

Back at the Cold Case Unit the team were still in shock and reeling from recent events and although they all went about their normal routines everyone's mind was on Gabby Boyd and little Jessica who was still playing with Grace in her office without a care in the world.

"God only knows how the Boss and Gabby will cope with this news." Spence said to Felix as the pair stood in her lab talking, none of the team really had any work to do but all tried their best to busy themselves until Boyd got back and they could at least try and get back to normal. Back in the main office Stella was sitting trying to work but finding her head was full of what she had just heard and her own feelings, ever since she had lost her child after being taken she and Sean had been trying for another child but it just didn't seem to be happening for either of them. She knew that no matter what she would always be happy with Sean but she couldn't help shake the feeling she was lacking something, a part of her that would make her and them whole again. Picking up the phone she wanted to call Sean but thinking twice she put the phone back down and went to get some coffee.

Back in her office Grace sat next to little Jessica who in her mind was certainly Gabby's daughter watching her draw pictures. As Jessica showed them to Grace she notice the same thing in each of them, dark shadowy figures of a man who looked out of place in the pictures. Most of the pictures were happy and joyful but there was always this dark figure present in all of them, as she watched Jessica in silence Grace tried to figure out her story and just what she could be going through.

"When will Aunty Gabby come and take me to see Mummy and Daddy?" Jessica's question seemed to bring Grace out of her dream like thoughts trying to smile Grace answered.

"They will be here soon Jessica, why don't you tell me more about your Mummy and Daddy?" Grace know she was fishing and just hoped that it was the right thing to do,_ I mean if Jessica doesn't know who her real mother is how will she handle being told by Gabby_? Was all Grace could think as she continued to watch Jessica draw and play, looking up she saw Joe smiling at her and smiled back.

Thanking his lucky stars for Grace Joe tried to find out more about Jessica and the foster parents she had been living with, feeling like this was all he could do to feel useful until his father got back to the Unit. As he tried to call Marie he found the engaged tone and wondered whom else he could call. As a last result Joe called back the hospital hoping to be told that either Karen or David had made it through surgeries and could help him, after what seemed like forever Joe was finally able to get the information he had feared, neither had made it through and as Joe put the phone down he knew that among his tasks, he had to tell an innocent scared and frightened little girl her parents weren't going to be able to see her again. Trying not to let his emotions get the better of his Joe left his fathers office and went over to Grace's, motioning her over she seemed to know what was coming.

"What's happened Joe is it as bad as I think?" Grace could tell by the look on Joe's face she was correct and offered him her support.

"There's one other thing Grace." Joe said as he took a deep breath and continued.

"It looks like Gabby is Jessica's real mother. I just don't know how to tell her all this!" Closing his eyes for a moment Grace told him that she suspected as much and again offered him her support, nodding his thanks the pair walked into her office and both sat either side of Jessica on Grace's sofa. Both silently watched Jessica drawing before Grace asked Jessica to continue telling her about her foster parents.

"I know they weren't my real parents, but I have called them Mummy and Daddy all the time and I guess it just feels right." Jessica said after a few moments of silence.

"Do you know who your really Mummy and Daddy are?" Joe said as he tried to work out what to say next.

"I know things didn't work out between my real Mummy and Daddy but I don't know where either of them are or who they are." Jessica answered as she looked up from her picture she noticed the silent looks between Grace and Joe and spoke again.

"What's happened to my foster parents?"

Back in the service station Gabby watched Boyd take the phone call and tried to get her head straight, this morning she was happier than she had been in a long while. This morning she hadn't needed to worry about her past coming back to haunt her and she had no reason to believe that the man she loved would need to find out until after they were married. Although she was trying to rationalise her past and the thoughts she was having she knew none of it made sense, she just wanted things to be right and normal between the pair. Throughout all of Gabby's life she spent everyday just surviving and it was only until she met Boyd that things would seemingly start to feel good or go right for her, the problem was that she just couldn't seem to get it right with him and every time something went wrong between them Gabby was amazed that he stayed with her. She knew deep down that she loved him and hoped he felt the same way about her, but no matter what she still just couldn't stop screwing up and getting it wrong. Thinking that this maybe the time she had come to fear Gabby looked at this handsome strong man in front of her and wondered if she should just walk away, _maybe it would be the best thing for both of us_? Gabby thought as she caught the tail end of the conversation Boyd was having.

"Well I can't say I am happy about it Frankie, but it is your choice and I would love you to come back to work with us." Looking over to Gabby he saw the sadness in her eyes and felt that all too familiar feeling of hurt, pain and loss in his heart and soul sensing that the two of them may not be able to make it last together. All through his life Boyd had gone from being either very happy to very unhappy, it was enough to break any normal man but if he was honest with himself that's the one thing Boyd was; '_just a normal guy_' was how he liked to be portrayed but inside he knew it wasn't always the case. Ever since Mary had left him Boyd had been unhappy and he hated admitting it, throwing himself into his work was how Boyd liked to deal with his pain and many times he knew how his team and friends suffered because of it. When Gabby had walked into his life almost seven years ago Boyd had no idea he would lose his heart and soul to her but he had, and every time he wanted a nice quiet easy life with her and every time he had wanted to settle down with her something would stop him from doing so. Be it his job or his stupid cold exterior he just couldn't settle down and be happy and even though this was all he wanted he realised maybe, just maybe this was not going to happen for him.

As Boyd put the phone down the pair talked about the call and how Frankie was going to come back part time and help the team and how she had started seeing Barry, and all through the rest of the journey home Gabby and Boyd talked about everything and anything but what was really on their minds. Both knew it had to come and that they both needed to have '**_that_**' conversation but it was not something either of them wanted to have, as they reached the Cold Case Unit neither were prepared or ready for just what was about to hit them as they walked through those doors.

"Boss! God are we glad you are here! Hiya Gabby, how are you feeling?" Spence said as he greeting Boyd with a warm handshake and pat on the back and Gabby with a warm hug. Passing pleasantries Boyd seemed impatient to find Joe and get the low down on what was happening, Gabby however didn't seem as eager. Leading Boyd and Gabby back into the main office Spence tapped on Grace's window to indicate his Bosses return. Thankful they had got back so quick Joe made his apologies and slipped out of Grace's office and showed Gabby and Boyd into Boyd's office.

"So, what is it that is so important that you couldn't wait son?" Boyd said as he noticed how Gabby was stood by the office doorway looking into Grace's office, he could tell she was transfixed by Jessica and realised then that this was more than likely her daughter. Joe's next words took Boyd from the line of thought he was on,

"That little girl is called Jessica; her foster parents were involved in a car accident. The father David told me to find her real mother, Gabby…." Pausing as Gabby turned around to face Joe he then continued.

"Rossini and tell her what had happened and to take care of her daughter. Did you know Gabby?" Nodding Joe looked to his father who went and stood by Gabby's side and spoke.

"Gabby told me it could be her daughter you have here. I am assuming that Jessica doesn't know you are her mother?" Gabby's mind was still on if she and Boyd could make it together and noted how he didn't give away much when she looked into his eyes.

"She knows Karen and David are not her real parents, but I don't think she knows I am her mother she just thinks I am Aunty Gabby. Have Karen and David made it Joe?"

Shaking his head Joe didn't need to say anything as Gabby put her head down and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, what she needed most was for Boyd to take her in his arms like he used to do but when he didn't Gabby had to bite her lip to stop the tears from falling.

"Well, I best go talk to my daughter, thanks Joe." Walking out of Boyd's office and into Grace's Gabby just stood silently watching as Grace and Jessica sat on the sofa and talked together, thinking about the life she had and had more than likely just lost made her sad and as Gabby could no longer hold her tears in and let them fall Jessica saw Gabby and smiling ran to her with her arms stretched out.

"Aunty Gabby!" Jessica exclaimed.

"You made it, I am so glad. I have missed you so much!" Looking to Grace who mouthed hello to her, Gabby sat on the sofa next to Grace and pulled Jessica onto her lap before trying to speak.

Wiping her eyes a little Gabby had no idea how she was meant to do this and looking back to Joe who was by now talking to his father wished Boyd was with her now, holding her hand. Sighing Gabby took a deep breath and tried to explain things to this beautiful young girl sat on her lap looking all lost and hurt.

"Do you remember Mummy telling you about how she wasn't your real Mummy?" Nodding Jessica looked up intently at Gabby who was doing everything she could not to break down and cry, Gabby went on.

"Well, she was a good friend to me and promised she would take care of you." Knowing Jessica didn't understand she took the picture from her pocket and showed it to her, looking at her questioningly Gabby spoke again.

"I have it to remind me of my daughter I couldn't keep."

"It looks like me Aunty Gabby?" Jessica said who had been through to much to be able to take in this news easily.

"That's because it is you Jessica, I am your real Mummy." Gabby said, closing her eyes she knew her tears would fall if she didn't. All Grace could do was sit there silently wishing hoping and praying for her friend, while all Gabby could do was wish Boyd was with her.

"There is so much I want to say and ask you Aunty…. Mummy." Jessica's words brought both Grace and Gabby out of their thoughts, Gabby spoke sadly but gently.

"I understand Jessica, and I will answer any of your questions if I can." Sitting thinking in silence for a few moments Jessica spoke.

"Why didn't you want to keep me?" Gabby knew this question would come and she still had no idea how to answer it, she could hardly tell her the truth that her father had raped her! Thinking for a few moments Gabby spoke again.

"Your father and I…. didn't get on and I thought it best that instead of struggling to cope you would be better with a family that loved and cared about you, one that could give you a safe and loving home to be brought up into." Pausing Gabby could tell the pain Jessica was in as she felt it too but both needed to do this and this conversation had to happen.

"It wasn't that I didn't love or care about you, and I have always thought about you and kept up with how you were getting on, I just couldn't have coped alone…" Gabby was stopped in her tracks by Jessica's question.

"But you have Joe's father now, he looks like a Daddy is meant to be! I know he would love and take care of us."

With tears in her eyes Gabby knew she could no longer hold them back as she tried to find the correct words she needed so she could tell Jessica things had all but ended between the pair when Grace who had sensed there was something wrong spoke.

"Jessica would you like to meet Joe's father?" Hoping it would be enough to take Jessica's mind from her question Grace watched as Jessica nodded and got off of Gabby's lap and waited by the door for Grace to join her as they left the room Gabby mouthed '**_thank you_**' at Grace who acknowledged with a small smile. As Grace and Jessica left Gabby put her head in her hands and finally let her tears fall freely, she never thought in a million years she would ever find herself in this position and if she was honest it scared her. She never thought she would have or want children and when she finally found out she was pregnant Gabby wanted to have an abortion but after thinking about it, she decided to have the child adopted. But this was not in the script, she knew that maybe one day she would have to face this exact same situation but she had no way of dealing with it or how it made her feel. And then of course there was this situation with Boyd, _how am I meant to deal with it all_? Was all Gabby could think about.

In Boyd's office Grace stood talking to Joe as Boyd and Jessica were introduced to each other.

"Jessica this is Peter, Peter this is Jessica." Grace said as Boyd crouched down besides Jessica and held out his hand, although if he was honest all he really wanted was to take her in his arms and hold her tightly. Just like he wanted to do with his girlfriend Gabby, feeling like she had known Boyd forever Jessica took a few moments and then flung her arms around his neck. Holding her tightly Boyd tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his sad eyes, Jessica spoke.

"Will you be my new Daddy soon? You look like a Daddy, all nice and kind." Trying to find the words and stop his tears from falling all Boyd could do was hold Jessica tightly in his arms. Back in Grace's office Gabby had just about stopped crying but still needed someone to talk to, taking her phone from her pocket and called the one person that would never let her down and who would always be there for her.

"Sean?" Gabby sobbed through the tears as she heard him answer his phone, Sean had already seemed to sense something was wrong and was already on his way to see Gabby before she had said anymore.

Drying her eyes and getting her coat Gabby walked out of Grace's office and after calling back that she was going out for a while, left the Unit and went off to wait in the little café around the corner for Sean. Boyd saw how Gabby was seemingly sat crying in Grace's office before she called someone and then left the Unit, breaking his heart Boyd did all he could to be strong for not only Jessica but also his whole team. But in all honesty all he really felt was hurt lost and lonely, like he had lost part of himself. Back in his hotel room Todd had just finished re-living his earlier triumphs when his phone rang.

"So how does it feel being dead mate?" The voice on the other end of the line jokingly asked as Todd also laughed and answered.

"Yeah pretty good Martin mate, how's life with you?" As the pair passed pleasantries Martin asked Todd why he had contacted him.

"Well, do you remember that little '_problem_' I was having with that St. John Lady?" As the pair talk Todd's evil plans are hatched and formulated right down to the last detail.

"So, let me get this straight Todd, you are going to create a load of other cases and murders before you take her daughter?" Agreeing Todd knew that there was a lot more to it than what Martin thought, but right now the only person that needed to know was him. Smiling to himself as his plans were finalised and after putting the phone down to Martin Todd planned how he would take Grace first, and how she too would beg him for mercy, which he of course wouldn't give her! But the one thing that was pleasing Todd most now was the fact he was going to take Gabby's daughter and boyfriend, while she was helplessly watching on. The fact he would kill them right in front of Gabby only made Todd happier at the thought of how he would make her suffer. The only thing that he enjoyed better was his sleazy and sick desires and fantasies, so off he went towards the direction of Soho to find one of the suitable working girls to help fulfil his sleazy desires.

After finding a suitable lady and agreeing a suitable price Todd took this random girl back to her home and proceeded to do the '_dirty deed_' and while her mind was on the job in hand his mind was on Gabby and the pain he could further put her through. Stopping half way through Todd told her of his desires and fantasies for taking women, of course she agreed he was the punter and was also paying very well. As Todd became rougher and rougher he finally took the next step to fulfilling his desires he had already taken only a few hours previously, taking his huge hand Todd place it around her tiny neck and while kissing her hard and continuing this violent assault upon the young random working girl. Squeezing his hand harder around her neck and kissing her hard Todd took her as hard as he could and moments later he was taking another helpless victim's life as his massive frame smothered this young girl's petite frame. The journey back to his hotel was a bit of a blur as he was still high from this latest '_buzz,_' once Todd had got back into his hotel room he had taken the photo from his pocket and placed it with the others and then smiling to himself went off to bed.

As the two best friends sat talking about everything but what they needed to talk about both Gabby and Sean were happy to be in each others company, it was always the same no matter what the pair went through they would always be ok as long as the other was around. Both relied upon each other and gave each other the love and support they each needed, both knew each other inside out so when Gabby found the words she needed to say too hard and get stuck in her throat Sean knew instantly that things were wrong.

"What is it Gabby honey?" The silence fell between the two friends and the laughter both had been feeling quickly disappeared, sighing deeply Gabby answered him.

"Where do you want me to start? Sean I think I've **_really_** screwed up this time." Smiling slightly Gabby knew she didn't need him to answer and continued to tell Sean her troubles.

"Firstly Boyd and the team know about Jessica, the little girl I had to put up for adoption." Pausing to take a sip from her steaming hot coffee Gabby knew that if things had been better between her and Boyd Jessica could have been what they both needed. Shaking herself from that line of thought Gabby continued.

"I also think that I've lost Peter, and I think it maybe for good this time." Pausing again to gather her thoughts she knew this would be the one thing she'd have to explain to Sean, the team had always assumed after the last cast the pair would never be apart again but of course nothing is as it may first seem.

"I kissed Barry, the night before I was hurt at the football. We kissed and although I wanted him for a split second, nothing happened and I pushed him away." As Sean sat quietly he had, deep in his heart already known this and wanted to slap some sense into his best friend for being so foolish! Before he had the chance to tell her what a fool he thought she was being Gabby continued.

"The other thing is though; he made a pass at and kissed Grace." Trying to let the shock settle in Sean was trying to take it all in still when he phone rang, as he answered Gabby ordered them both another coffee and thought about Boyd and Jessica mainly but also the team she had come to love and call her friends.

Back at the Cold Case Unit Boyd was playing with Jessica in his office while most of the team went about their usual business, the exception to this was Grace who was sat watching Jessica and Boyd together noting how he too seemed to be like a chid again as he sat with her.

"That's a beautiful garden Jessica" Boyd said as he watched this beautiful little girl drawing,

"Is that your house?" Hoping he could get some information about her life, shaking her head Jessica spoke.

"No, it's my dream house. See there's the big house and pretty garden with beautiful flowers…" She said as she pointed them out to Boyd who was smiling watching this little girl he desperately wanted to be in his life.

"Who will live there honey?" Praying it was the same thing he wanted so much.

"Me you and Mummy of course!" As she continued to draw Grace smiled as she saw Boyd's smile grow even bigger and she spoke.

"Isn't Daddy silly to ask such a daft question Jessica?" Nodding and laughing along with Jessica Boyd looked helpless and after getting up he kissed Jessica on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minutes sweetheart, I have to check on my team and where Mummy has got to, you'll be ok for a few minutes with Aunty Gracie won't you?" Boyd said as he reached the door and looked back towards Grace, who had by now joined Jessica on the floor. Nodding the pair continued to draw as Boyd left the room and went to stand by the coffee machine, sighing to himself he thought about Gabby and the beautiful little girl he had just left. He wanted both of these women to stay a part of his life, he couldn't bare to lose either of them but after everything both had done and been through Boyd had no idea how either he or Gabby could make it or even where the pair could go from this point. As Boyd mind wandered he didn't hear Grace coming up behind him and didn't know she was there until she put her hand on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing Grace, I'm fine." Boyd said, both knew he was lying and both knew it wasn't all too convincing either but unlike most times Grace wasn't ready to drop this one.

"Peter, tell me what's the matter? You have a beautiful girlfriend and daughter, you son is home and happy so why aren't you?" Grace said as she lent up against the coffee machine so she faced Boyd, sighing Boyd too a deep breath and spoke.

"I've lost her Grace; I think Gabby is going to leave me."

"Don't talk such rubbish Peter…" Grace said as she continued.

"You always do this, Gabby loves you. Why on earth would she want to leave you now?"

"Because, I don't think we can make it Grace. I don't know how to handle what happened between her and Barry, and she knows about us; I mean what I did to you." As Grace's heart sank she couldn't help feel guilty, not because she had done anything wrong but because she hadn't been the one to tell Gabby when she wanted to. Wanting to explain and speak Grace found the words got stuck in her throat and no matter how hard she try she couldn't find the right words for him this time, all she could do was sigh and put her hand on his shoulder.

Before either had the chance to talk Frankie breezed through the door like she had never really left the place and greeted Boyd and Grace before walking into the main office closely followed by Grace and Boyd who had been to caught up in her return to talk about what had happened between he pair.

As Spence introduced Frankie to Stella and Joe again, Felix walked in and the pair exchanged greetings before Frankie spoke to Boyd.

"So Boss, where is the lovely Gabby? You kept that quiet didn't you, I never realised you could be so sweet and loving!" Although there was a tinge of sarcasm in her voice Frankie knew deep down any relationship between the two of them would never had worked, she was just glad that he had found some happiness. Wanting to answer but not knowing how Boyd was about to mumble some excuse when Jessica bounded in the room and threw her arms around Boyd again before speaking.

"Daddy will you come and play some more with me? Has Mummy come back yet?"

Most of the team were in shock, especially Frankie who had no idea about any of the last few days' recent events, and she was the first to say what she felt.

"When did you become a father again Boyd?" Wanting to answer but not really knowing how Boyd smiled and took the easy option of letting Grace explain things as he took Jessica by the hand and walked off in the direction of the main entrance, speaking as he went.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go for a walk."

As Grace explained and the team listened Spence suddenly thought about Marie Carling the teacher he tried to fob off. _What if I got it wrong? What if Jessica hadn't made it here_? Was all he could think as he tried to call her back to apologise, getting the engaged tone for like the tenth time he gave up and prayed she was ok.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting anything like this when I came back to see you all." Frankie said as Spence broke from his line of thought and smiled at her, as the team caught up on news Grace made her excuses and left the office and Unit for her lunch and if she was honest to look for Gabby; the pair needed to talk.

Grace had hardly got outside the grounds of the Unit when she was took by surprise from behind, letting out a scream and cry for help she tried fighting back but found he was too strong for her and she found he was easily dragging her away from the safe confines of the Unit. Although she was fighting Grace knew what lay in store for her as she felt him pull her to the ground, as she was pinned down by his massive frame Grace knew this could be the end of her and she shut her eyes for a moment. Seconds later she heard a deep male unfamiliar voice shouting out and seconds later the man pinning her down move very quickly, as Grace opened her eyes she saw the man who had attacked her running off and that the guy who was now by her side asking if she was ok seemed to be the guy who kissed Gabby and Frankie's new friend; Barry. Thanking him as he helped her up and made sure she was ok Grace smile slightly at him and noted how he too smile back, moments later Boyd was running over to Grace closely followed by most of the team and Frankie who had also heard the commotion going on outside.

As the two best friends walked back to the Unit Gabby was almost knocked flying by a tall masked man all dressed in black, as Gabby looked up into the man's eyes for the fleeting moment he looked at her she saw the cold evil eyes of a man she thought was dead; Todd. As the two friends continued back to the Unit neither had any idea what they were about to find, thinking about Todd and the pain he had put her through Gabby felt that although things were hard for her she was in a better place. As Todd raced away from the scene of his attempted crime he cursed himself for not making sure she wouldn't and couldn't be saved or helped, if he was honest it was his one time best friend Barry he blamed the most after all it had been his heart his passion his honesty that had got Todd to the stage he was now. _If he hadn't been so honest I could have continued with my plans_, Todd thought to himself as he ripped the mask off and entered the lobby of his hotel.

"Todd Stone! Fancy seeing you here." The voice shocked Todd for a moment until he realised who's voice it was, smiling he turned to face his oldest and closest friend Martin.

As the pair exchanged greetings and smiles Todd led Martin back to the safe confines of his hotel room, as they sat and talked about their lives Todd knew Martin would ask him soon and Martin too knew he had to ask soon.

"So, how did the first part of your plan go?" Martin finally asked as there was a moment of comfortable silence between them, smiling slightly but not letting it go to his eyes Todd spoke.

"Terrible mate, before I had the chance to get anywhere bloody Barry was coming to the rescue!" Shaking his head Todd could tell Martin was disappointed but not half as much as he himself was.

"So what now? Who are you targeting next?" Martin knew he was just as bad as Todd but hearing about Todd "exploits" was the only way he could get off nowadays, so what else was he to do but live through what Todd got up to.

"What happened after you did Marie that head teacher?" Martin asked. He needed to know, and as the pair sat close next to each other on the bed both felt those old lustful feeling come flooding back again as Todd started to recount his tales Martin would gently stroke Todd's back.

Although when he had first seen Barry Boyd had wanted to kill him he realised that he had saved the life of Grace and for that alone he was thankful, but now as he watched Barry fuss around Grace back in her office Boyd was getting a little pissed off with it all. Cursing under his breath Boyd noticed how all the team was rightly fussing around Grace but he felt it was his job to be the one who should save Grace or any member of his team for that matter, not some 'outsider' like Barry. Ok, he had to admit that a lot of his feelings for Barry came from the fact he hated him because of what happened between him and Gabby and he knew he should try get over it. It was just that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop the feelings of hatred and hurt when he thought about Barry. Sitting in his office and watching over Jessica Boyd watched as Gabby walked in with Sean and saw how she too would fuss around Grace and then how she reacted when faced with Barry.

The pain inside of Boyd was almost too much to bare and as Barry hugged Gabby his heart broke and he found he couldn't take anymore and he was storming out into the main office and ready to kill Barry, who seemingly sensed this coming and broke away from Gabby. Not speaking Boyd just launched himself at Barry with his clenched fist and caught Barry square in the jaw, wanting to fight Boyd hauled Barry up from his leaning position up against a desk and went to hit him again but Grace and Frankie shouted for him to stop. Not caring or listening Gabby grabbed Boyd's hand as he went to strike Barry again and swung him around, still will raised hand Boyd's eyes were dark cold and unflinching as he went to bring his hand down it was only Jessica's voice calling him that made him see the fear in Gabby's eyes that also made him stop and rush off in the direction of his car quickly followed by Sean and Grace while Gabby clung to Jessica who had run to protect her Mummy.

"Why did Daddy hit that man? Does he still love us Mummy?" Jessica asked, as all Gabby could do was sit holding her daughter and cry silent tears.

Back in the hotel room Martin was still coming down from the 'high' Todd had created within him with his tales of rape and domination, sighing deeply as Todd stroked his naked torso Martin knew he needed to speak but couldn't seem to find the right words. Noting how Martin reacted as he stroked his naked chest Todd knew he had another new and exciting side to his kinky perversions that even he was surprised at, all the years they had known each other Todd had never thought in a million years that Martin was inclined to sleep with men and although it was something he himself had never done before Todd was always up for trying something new. Hence how he had ended up her laying naked in bed with his oldest friend after the pair had got off on his tales of rape and domination, but something he was not expecting was to have enjoyed it so much. _Maybe this could be my new game_? Thought Todd as he pulled Martin close and after a knowing smile between the pair kissed him hard upon the mouth, and as the passions start to rise in the pair again it was Martin that takes the lead this time.

Back in the Unit Gabby was still holding Jessica trying to comfort each other and stop their tears from falling, while Spencer and the others were trying to deal with what had just gone on. Frankie was tending to Barry's cut lip and apologising for her old Boss while Barry told her it was ok and he understood, outside Boyd sat in his car crying and realising that he had now surely lost the love of his life while Grace and Sean tried to make some sense out of everything they had just witnessed. Had Todd and Martin been there to see recent events both would have known it would only be a matter of time before their plans would works, luckily though they were back at Todd's hotel now all that was needed was for the team to start acting as a team again.

"Boyd, what the hell was all that about in there? You could have hurt Gabby and you scared poor little Jessica to death! What has gotten into you?" Grace was finally able to ask as Boyd climbed out of his car and drying his eyes.

"I don't know Grace, I just lost it after seeing her and Barry together." Pausing he knew he needed to be honest with his friend if not himself and began to tell Grace of the feelings he had deep within him and that although the last thing he wanted was to lose either Gabby or Jessica he knew that's what he may have just done.

"It's simple Peter, if you love her still; be with her! If she didn't want you she would have left you and you know it." Grace said after Boyd had finished telling her of his fears and concerns. Taking a deep breath Boyd walked back into the Unit and stood watching Gabby and Jessica holding each other and crying, feeling his own tears starting to form again he went to walk away and saw Grace look at him with her best '_don't you even **think** about it_' look and entered his office silently walking over to the couch in front of the two girls he hoped and prayed would still be in his life. All sat in Boyd's office silently not moving thinking about recent events and their futures together, all unsure if they did actually have a future together anymore finally Boyd spoke.

"I will understand if you both hate me now and feel like you can't stay with me." As all three sat in silence again it was Jessica that made the first move, getting up from the floor she went over to Boyd's side and spoke.

"Why did you hit that man, do you not love me and Mummy anymore?" Trying not to let his tears fall he went to hold Jessica in his arms and found she pulled away with the same fear in her eyes that Gabby had shown before, not being able to stop his tears from falling Boyd wept as he spoke.

"Aww Jessie, I love you and Mummy with everything I have! That will never change I promise." As he tried to hide his face Jessica took the tissue Gabby had given her and handed it to Boyd who took it and thanked her while wiping his tears away and continuing.

"I hit that man because I am a fool and an idiot, I thought he had hurt Mummy and just got angry. I never meant to scare or frighten you or Mummy, I love you both with all my heart." Wiping his now reddened eyes Boyd spoke again.

"Can you ever forgive me Jessie?" Nodding Jessica went and sat next to Boyd on the sofa and held him tightly, looking to Gabby Boyd spoke once more.

"What about you Gabby, will you forgive me?"

The one time Boyd wanted his phone to stay silent so much was now and as it rang he cursed himself because he knew that he had no real choice but to answer it. As he listened to the guy on the other end of the phone he watched as Gabby hugged Jessica and left the room, realising he had more than likely lost her Boyd let his sadness rise within him again. It was only when he looked up he saw Jessica still sat on the couch still drawing that he realised he could have one last chance if he just could make it right between the pair of them. In Felix's lab Frankie had just finished tending to Barry's cut lip when Gabby walked in and stood there silently for a while, as Frankie took the hint she and Felix went off to get coffee and see what the team were up to in the main office.

"Why do you stay with him Gabby, he could have hit you!" Was all Barry could say as he looked at this stunningly beautiful but scared woman in front of him, deep within him Barry still wanted Gabby but he needed her to feel the same for anything to ever happen between the pair.

"Because I love him Barry, with everything I have I love him." Gabby knew she was probably a fool to still love him but the truth of it all was that she couldn't live without him, Boyd made her happy and despite his faults she loved him still. Knowing she needed to say what was on her mind she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Barry, I don't love you the way I love Peter. I think we both know I loved you before I left, but things are different now. Why did you have to come back and why did you have to kiss me?" knowing she wasn't entirely blameless in the matter Gabby wanted to say so much more but the words seemed to get stuck in her throat luckily Barry knew what she wanted to say and spoke once more before leaving the lab and Gabby alone.

"I like Frankie a lot and I want to get close to her but I won't cause you any trouble, I can tell that your heart belongs to Peter and I will never try and change that." Walking back into the main office most of the team all gave Barry cold dirty looks, which he sensed and spoke.

"Look, I know you all want to be loyal to your Boss and his girlfriend but the truth is I like Frankie a lot and want to see more of her." Pausing he turned to Boyd who was stood by the office of his door holding Jessica's hand, and spoke directly to him.

"I know what you think of me Mr. Boyd and I understand it. I loved Gabby when she was still living in Northampton and I thought when she came back I could make things right between us and maybe end up with her." Stopping to collect his thoughts Barry continued.

"I can clearly see that this would never happen as she loves you too much, I would always be second best and she would never love me they way she still loves you." Still feeling the hurt deep within him Boyd wanted Barry to go and would have been glad to help him on his way but it was Jessica that made him realise he was been a fool when she tugged on Boyd's jacket sleeve and looked up at him with the same beautiful brown eyes Gabby had used to look at him with. Sighing Boyd spoke.

"Barry, you don't need to leave. I am sorry, I was wrong and out of order." Walking over to him and holding out his hand Barry took it as Gabby walked back into the room.

As the room stood silently watching Gabby Jessica ran over to her mother and hugged her letting the room and team get back to normal, as Frankie showed Barry out of the office the rest of the team went to go about their business when Boyd spoke.

"Spence, did you ever get through to Miss. Carling?" Shaking his head Boyd looked concerned and called Spence over to his office.

"What's up Boss, why couldn't you tell me outside?" Was Spencer's first question.

"Because I think we may have a problem and I don't want Jessie getting upset by it. I would send her home but I'm sure where that is for either of them." Boyd answered sadly as he looked to Gabby who was, along with Grace fussing over Jessica.

"Why not ask Frankie or Stella or Grace to take her home with them?" Spence asked but realised his question hadn't been heard as Boyd launched into what the earlier phone call was about.

"Uniform have called us, they seem to have a case for us. They found Marie Carling yesterday, she had been violently raped and killed." Shock and regret went through Spencer's mind as he thought about the phone call he'd gotten and ignored because he '_hated leg work_.'

As the day continued Boyd still hadn't spoken to Gabby and still had no idea where they stood with each other, things just weren't as easy as he had imagined and now they had a daughter to look after things were even more up in the air than normal. Sitting in his office Boyd thought about how happy he was to not only find the love of his life, but also find his son again and now he had the potential to become a father again his life couldn't be better. _So why aren't I happy and why is everything falling apart?_ Is all that Boyd could think as he watched Gabby and Jessica together in Grace's office. In Grace's office Gabby and Jessica sat together on the sofa and talked about everything.

"Mummy, do you still love Daddy? I don't mean Peter, I mean my real Daddy." Jessica's words struck fear into Gabby's heart, she had known this question would be coming she just wished it wasn't yet. That and that Boyd was here, holding her hand and loving her like she was used to. Gabby missed Boyd's loving arms around her and no longer felt safe, _now I have my daughter to think of what happens if we can't make it_? Was all she could think about as she tried to find the answers for Jessica.

"Your real father was not a very nice man and I never loved him." Gabby saw the questioning in Jessica's eyes and tried to explain.

"When I was younger I met a lovely man called Barry, we became good close friends." Pausing Gabby had no idea how to do this but taking a deep breath she continued.

"Barry's friend took advantage of me one night and you were the result."

"But why didn't you keep me with Barry?" Jessica eyes were big, round and full of tearful sorrow. Trying not to break down Gabby tried her best to answer.

"Because your real father took advantage of me Barry stopped being my friend and I couldn't cope on my own, do you understand?" Nodding both was silent for a while until Jessica spoke again.

"Do you mind me calling Peter Daddy? He looks like a Daddy should be and I like him, he is nice." Trying not to cry Gabby smiled at her daughter and spoke.

"Of course I don't sweetheart, Peter is a wonderful father and loves you just as much as I do." Knowing that she may have to soon tell her daughter that the pair weren't together anymore scared Gabby and sitting watching Jessica draw she let her mind think of all the sadness she had known in her life.

As the day drew to a close Gabby and Boyd still hadn't talked and if both were honest neither really wanted to either, it wasn't that neither had stopped loving each other it was more the fact that both were scared and afraid of what lay ahead for them both. Boyd sighed and knew he could no longer avoid things, walking into Grace's office and taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Jessie sweetheart, it's time to go home and collect some things. You can stay with me until things are settled if you like?" Not knowing what else to say Boyd couldn't look up just stood by the door, when he realised she wasn't moving she looked up to see her sad eyes looking tearfully at him before she spoke.

"Daddy, isn't Mummy coming with us then?" Looking to Gabby Boyd saw how her eyes too looked to be filled with tears, feeling the sadness rise within him Boyd answered.

"Of course she is honey! I'm sorry, silly Daddy just assumed Mummy didn't want to come home with me." Boyd tried to smile through the pain and sadness in his heart but it never reached his lips, Gabby too tried to smile but couldn't.

The journey to Jessica's was long and the silence was heavy, both could sense it and realised that Jessica must also have been able to sense the bad feeling in that car. As Jessica raced into the house to pack Gabby stopped Boyd from leaving momentarily and spoke,

"I am coming home with you because my daughter needs a stable environment right now, you scared me Peter and I think we still need to talk. But let's see if we can at least act like we are still a family, for Jessie's sake if nothing else." Without giving Boyd the chance to reply Gabby was out of the car and off inside to help her daughter, slowly getting out of the car Boyd realised that this was the end of the road for them and as he left his mind drift back to happier times he felt the tears fall from his sad eyes. Inside Jessica had just about got all her things ready and was sat on the end of the bed watching Gabby pack them for her.

"Do you love my new Daddy?" Trying not to cry again Gabby too a deep breath and sighed.

"Of course I do, I never stopped Jessie." Pausing she knew Jessica needed to know and that she couldn't hold it off any longer.

"We have hit a rough patch sweetheart and although I don't know if we can work it out, both me and Daddy love you very much ok?" Gabby was now crouched down in front of her daughter and didn't see Boyd stood in the doorway silently crying thinking about the love of his life and all he wanted had just evaporated into thin air. While Gabby and Jessica held each other Boyd silently watched these two beautiful women and realised he'd just lost everything, clearing his throat slightly Boyd came in and took the packed case silently before walking out of the room and back to his car. The rest of the car journey was just as quiet as before and as soon as they had got home Gabby was out the car and helping Jessica settle in, Boyd spent the next few hours trying to avoid both Gabby and Jessica and once they had gotten settled in decided it would be best if he went back to the office and stay there for a while. The short journey back to the Unit seemed to take forever tonight and all the while all Boyd could do was think about the life he had just lost, this wasn't how it was supposed to be and it certainly wasn't how he wanted it. As he got to his cold dark office Boyd's heart sank realising that this could very well be how his life ended up, not for the first or last time Boyd would cry himself to sleep praying his life would get better.

Waking up in a cold sweat Grace couldn't shake the fear she had after being attacked by the masked man yesterday afternoon, it wasn't something she expected and it had scared her that if Barry hadn't been there goodness knows what may have happened. But that wasn't what troubled her most, it was the fact she was alone and missing something from her life. Although she first thought it was because all the other members of the team were happy she knew it was more than that, but she couldn't place what it was. As she got up and dress she thought about the team and how each of their relationship had, more or less stood the test of time over the past few years. The one on her mind the most though was Boyd and Gabby, now that things had seemingly ended and now that Gabby had a daughter Grace couldn't see how anything would ever be the same again. If Gabby left Boyd, it would destroy both of them but on the other hand if they stayed together things would need to change and Grace couldn't help shake the feeling that this would never be able to happen.

In another house across town Felix and Spence woke up together and as was normal the pair just lay together talking and looking deep into each other's eyes, all that had been going through their minds was the hope they would be good parents and get married soon but not the pair sat thinking and talking about Boyd and his troubles.

"I know that nobody is to blame really but how can either of them continue after all that has happened between the pair?" Spence said as he gently stroked Felix's cheek, agreeing with her lover Felix spoke.

"I know what you mean, but they have Jessica to think of now. Surely if they can make it they will, especially for the sake of little Jessica." Looking into the eyes of the man she loved Felix felt safe and comfortable in his arms and couldn't wait for the day she could be called '**_Mrs. Jordan_**' or the day she could have his children. As the pair got up and dressed all Spence could think about was this beautiful women he was lucky enough to have in his life and how he hoped his life would run smoother than his Bosses, while all Felix thought about was how it would feel being '**_Mrs. Jordan_**' and to finally be a mother hopefully she wouldn't make the same mistakes her own mother had made.

In another house across town Sean and Stella were waking to the rhythmic beeps of the alarm, knowing they needed to get up and ready for work neither wanted to and both just cuddled further into each other arms. The pair had been happily planning their wedding together but there was always this stumbling block both would come up against every now and again, Stella's inability to become pregnant again. It was something both were desperate to have but no matter what they tried it just wasn't happening for either of them, both had their moments of depression over it but both would manage to get through it all by the thoughts they would soon be Mr. & Mrs. Peters. In another house across town Lucy and Joe were just waking up after a heavy night talking about their fears hopes and dreams, both had a lot of things in their past that they needed to share with the other but it would take both a long time for either to say the things they needed to say. The only pair to not have fully woken up yet was Frankie and Barry but then neither had gotten to bed yet!

Slowly waking up from her tear stained near sleepless slumber the first thought through Gabby's mind was how cold and lonely it felt without Boyd's arms around her, her next thought was how early it seemed. Glancing at the alarm clock she saw it was only four in the morning, darkness all around her Gabby tried to get back to sleep but knew it would be impossible. It wasn't just the emptiness deep within her that had woken her but something else, the sound of her daughter crying out in fear. Rushing into her room Gabby knelt besides her and soothingly tried to comfort her.

"Shush Jessie honey, it's ok Mummy's here now." Gabby said as she gently reached out for her daughter. Slowly waking with tear and fear filled eyes Jessica reached out indicating she needed a hug.

"Mummy where's Daddy?" Jessica asked as she held her mother tightly, wishing she had all the answers Gabby tried to answer.

"Daddy thought he would give us some space to get to know each other, he is staying at his office." Gabby knew it wasn't much of an answer but it was all she really had, silently the pair held each other for a long time before Jessica spoke again.

"Will Daddy be there to protect us?" Unsure what she meant Gabby answered the best she could.

"Of course Daddy will protect us honey. Who will he need to protect us from?" Pulling away Jessica answered with the same fear and tears in her eyes that Gabby was used to seeing in her own eyes.

"The nasty man who took my foster parents from me! He woke me up and scared me, I called for you and Daddy but then he went away." Not knowing what to say Gabby just held her daughter tightly while silently crying wishing, hoping and praying that things would get better soon. Whispering soft gentle reassurances over and over again Gabby felt helpless and wished Boyd was there holding them both in his strong arms to help take the pain way.

"It's ok honey, it was all just a nasty old nightmare. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise." Picking Jessica up in her arms Gabby carried her back to Boyd's bed, the bed she wished he was still in. settling Jessica down Gabby watched her daughter fall asleep hoping things would get better and knowing that while things went left unsaid neither she, Boyd nor Jessica could ever find the happiness they all were searching for.

Gabby was woken this time by the rhythmic beeps of the alarm and Jessica tugging at her tear stained nightshirt asking if she would see her Daddy again today. Sighing deeply Gabby had no idea how to answer her daughters plea, _is this how my life is destined to be_? Was all that went through her mind as soon she and Jessica were being alerted to the fact that someone was at the front door. Over the next few days' things seemed to get back to normal for most of the team, Spencer and Felix planned buying a house together and tying up loose ends at work while Stella and Sean planned their wedding and tried to work on making a family together. Lucy and Joe planned to move in together while both did their best to carve out careers in their chosen fields of work, and even Frankie and Barry had sound some stability to their relationship with Frankie helping Felix in the lab and Barry moving his business down to London. The only one's who were finding things hard going were Grace, Boyd and Gabby. Jessica seemed to be all that kept Gabby and Boyd on speaking terms and neither were ready to talk about their stagnant relationship.

Of course neither wanted to leave the other or be the first to admit they may not be able to make it work together, and neither wanted to have '**_that_**' conversation but both knew it was needed and would have to come sooner or later. Grace was still the same Grace on the outside, she looked the same and acted the same but on the inside she just didn't feel the same. Although she knew that when she got attacked it could have been much worse she couldn't help the feelings she was having because of the attack, and even though she was normally a very rational thinking type of woman she couldn't help thinking the worst and that maybe this wasn't just an opportunist attack. While most of the team's lives went from strength to strength Gabby, Boyd and Grace's lives all seemed to be going downhill and knowing it would take a small miracle to put things right for all. The only thing that Grace held on for was the team and the hope they may need her while all Boyd and Gabby held on for was Jessica and the hope that one day they would be able to become the family both had been dreaming about since the pair met almost seven years ago.

"Why do you call me Daddy Jessie?" Boyd asked as the pair sat in the park feeding the ducks and swans that seemed to be loving the weather and attention they were getting from the pair, in his mind it was a simple question and he knew why he'd asked it but explaining that to this beautiful little ten year old girl maybe a different matter.

"Don't you like it? Do you not want me anymore?" Jessica said with wide tearful eyes as she sat next to Boyd on the park bench, closing his eyes and sighing deeply Boyd searched for the right words realising that he would have to be honest.

"Jessie honey I love you calling me Daddy and of course I want you! In my eyes you are my daughter; you are my little princess! It's just that…." Boyd's words trailed off as he wished he could find the correct words, taking a deep breath Boyd took Jessica's hands in his own and spoke again.

"Your Mummy and me have hit a rough patch and I just don't see things ever being the same between us again. Do you understand honey?" Nodding slightly but not really understanding Jessica sat silently before asking Boyd if he still loved Gabby.

"Of course I do sweetheart, I never stopped loving her! It's just that I don't think it's enough anymore." Boyd answered sadly as he tried to stop his tears from falling and pain from showing.

"Mummy still loves you I bet if you told her you loved her too things would be ok!" Smiling at her innocence Boyd took Jessica into his arms and held her there tightly.

"Aww Jessie honey, I just wish it was that simple!" As the pair spent the rest of the day talking together Boyd tried not to think about the day he knew would come very soon when he would loose his beautiful little princess. As the two friends sat in the same coffee shop they had when they had found each other again both realised that even though both had come a long way something's would never change.

"I want to forgive him Lu, I just don't think we can make it. I still love him I just don't know if it's enough anymore." Gabby said as the pair sat drinking their coffees and talking. No matter what either had been through in their lives each had been there for the other and now was no different.

"There's no doubting he still loves you Gabby, and he adores little Jessica! Joe loves you to bits too and like me can't wait for her to be part of the family, so why can't the pair of you make it work?"

"I wish it was that easy Lu I just can't see how we can make it work together. The only thing keeping us talking is Jessie, how bad and selfish is that?" Gabby answered as she took a long sip of her luke warm coffee and thought about what Boyd and Jessica were up to.

"Look Gabby it is like this, you love each other and you both love your daughter right?" Lucy asked as more of a rhetorical question than one that needed answering before continuing.

"Stop thinking about it and go get your man back! When we were growing up I remember we would both wish for our Knight in shining armour to marry, now you have found yours you are thinking about letting him go!" Pausing to take a sip of her coffee Lucy continued before being interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Don't be such a fool Gabby and don't let this Knight go!" As she answered her phone Gabby watched her friend for a moment while she drank her coffee. Of course she knew Lucy was right and she should just go and sort things out, putting her phone down Lucy spoke.

"I'm sorry honey, worked called me in there's been a major accident I've got to go." Getting up the pair hug and say there goodbye's as Lucy got to the door she called back to her friend.

"Oh and Gabby, go tell Boyd you love him will you!" Smiling Gabby watched her friend leave and finished her coffee before going off to find Boyd and getting her life back.

He had been watching them all the time they had been sat talking in that café and although he toyed with the idea of just going straight for Gabby but he wanted to make her suffer for all the plans she ruined for him. Todd sat thinking about his plans and Martin, ok it wasn't something he was used to feeling but that night with Martin had brought out feelings within Todd that he thought had long since died. Things had changed the day his wife and daughter had been killed in a hit and run, Todd became cold and hard towards everyone and everything that tried to come near him. Including most his family and friends! The only problem with this was that every time somebody tried to get close to him Todd would always hurt them and push them away, when what could have been the love of his life walked into his life and tried to get close to him Todd would hurt and abuse her until she too walked away from him; he just couldn't seem to help himself and would hurt everyone he could. But this latest plan was even beyond what Todd was normally capable of, his sick evil and twisted plans of rape murder and abduction would; if he could pull them off make him infamous.

Back at the Cold Case Unit the day had started well for most and looked to be running smoothly, Felix and Frankie did some small jobs in the lab to tie up their loose ends and a few cases they still hadn't finished while both Stella and Spence worked on Marie Carling's rape and murder. Grace was sat in her office and tried hard to concentrate on the already overdue report in front of her, _it's no good_; thought Grace, _I can't do this_. The case seemed to bring back so many memories for Grace that she couldn't look at it objectively enough; the case was that of Terrence the man that raped Gabby when she was younger. This was reason enough for Grace to be unable to be objective but when you couple that with how she herself had been attacked it was becoming nigh on impossible for Grace to do this report. Grace couldn't understand why she was finding it so hard to cope all the time, she was a rational woman and had studied people's behaviour and the like so why couldn't she apply the same logic she would use to others to her own feelings. Taking her glasses off and placing them on top of her papers, Grace rubbed her tired eyes and tried to focus on the task in hand.

When the phone rang Grace welcomed the distraction it caused but as she answered she realised she could have spoken too soon.

"What's wrong Peter are Jessica and Gabby ok?" Grace asked as she picked up very quickly on Boyd's anxious tone.

"Nothing Grace, I just need someone to talk to for a while." Boyd replied hoping she would be the friend he needed right now.

"Where are you Peter?" Hoping it was near to the Unit and they would be coming to her. She knew it was daft but ever since the attack she hated going outside, it just was so hard from Grace to explain or understand all she really knew was that she felt unsafe.

"Me and Jessie are in Hyde Park, can you come to us?" Boyd's words struck fear into Grace's heart as she agreed and got ready to leave her heartbeat increased and her nerves kicked in, leaving the unit and walking to her car Grace was hyper aware of her surroundings and couldn't wait to get to her car. Locking the door behind her she took the short drive to Hyde Park in much the same manner as she had got to her car.

Before she left the safety of her car Grace needed to make sure, not only of Boyd and Jessica's whereabouts but also of her own safety and surroundings. After taking a deep breath Grace left her car and quickly walked to the little café by The Serpentine where Boyd had asked her to meet him and little Jessica, still acutely aware of her surroundings as she walked quickly towards The Serpentine.

"What's the matter Peter? Hello Jessica, how are you?" Grace said as she reached the café and where Boyd was sat with Jessica who was eating an ice cream.

"I'm fine thank you Aunty Gracie; Daddy brought me an ice cream!" Jessica answered before Boyd could speak, as Grace sat opposite Boyd Jessica continued eating her ice cream while Boyd ordered Grace a coffee and the pair sat in the comfortable silence the pair had grown used to.

"I need some friendly advice Grace." Boyd said after a long time of silence, Grace knew what he wanted advice on before he had said it smiling slightly she spoke.

"I know Peter, but is this the right time and place?" Indicating towards Jessica who was just finishing her ice cream.

"Daddy, can Aunty Gracie come with us when we go boating?" Both Boyd and Jessica looked to Grace giving her little choice in the matter; _at least I can relax for a little while _thought Grace as the three of them walked over to where the boats were for hire. Not sure she should be here Grace paused for a moment as Boyd helped first Jessica and then held his hand out for Grace to take, hesitating for a moment Grace took Boyd's hand and settled into the boat. Not wanting her own fears to be sensed by Jessica Grace finally felt able to relax enough that she started to have as much fun as both Boyd, who always seemed to turn into a child himself when near children and Jessica who was having a whale of a time.

"Look Aunty Gracie!" Jessica called out as Grace looked over to see Boyd being tickled by her.

"Help me get Daddy." Jessica added as Grace watched the pair laughing and giggling as though they were carefree and happy, splashing Boyd with water Grace stuck her tongue out while smiling a genuine smile who retaliated with a smile of his own.

As Jessica lay sleepily against Grace Boyd took the boat back to where they had come from, for a moment the pair let their silence do the talking before Grace finally spoke.

"If you still love Gabby don't let her walk away from you Peter."

"I know all this Grace, I just don't know how to get us back to that point where we are trying to make it." Boyd replied as his smiles and happiness started to disappear.

"Do you not want to make it then Peter?" Grace quickly said as she sensed his pain.

"Of course I do Grace, I just don't know if we can anymore." Pausing Boyd realised he was about to give up and studied Jessica for a long time, maybe for hope and a reason or maybe to make sure she was really asleep before he spoke again.

"All the things we have been through Grace, I just don't know if it's enough anymore. The pain we have both gone through, the tears we have both shed, is it all really enough?"

"Sounds to me like you have already made your mind up that it isn't Peter! If this is the case I think you need to tell this little one first, she loves you and more than likely needs you just as much as Gabby." Grace's words really hit home for Boyd and he looked sadly at Jessica.

Back at the Cold Case Unit Stella had hit upon a discovery that had the team reeling and wishing Boyd was there, the problem came in the form of some alien DNA that when tested against others on the national data base threw up a very interesting result.

"But it can't be!" Spencer said as he, along with Stella Felix and Frankie stood in the lab staring at this piece of paper with the results on.

"We double checked Spence!" Frankie said before Felix had the chance to answer him.

"I sorry guys I didn't mean it was you, it's just that…" Spencer didn't really know what to think or say, the results were right there in front of them but none of them could believe it was possible.

"What about if we got the wrong body last time?" Stella said but as the team all looked towards her, soon wished she hadn't.

"Sorry guys, I just…." Stella started but was cut off by Joe walking into the lab.

"I think we may have another body you guys may want to take a look at." He said as he placed a file on the table in front of the team and leant back upon the examination table behind him.

Nobody seemed to want to be the first to pick it up but it had to be done, so Felix took the lead and started to read the file notes while Joe spoke.

"The body of a prostitute was found earlier this morning in much the same way as Marie Carling was found." Pausing he waited for Felix to stop reading before he spoke again.

"The Forensics came up with the same Alien DNA that was all over Marie Carlings." Pausing again Joe wasn't sure what had just gone on but knew that it was bad and seemed to have something to do with his father and more than likely Gabby also.

"What is it?" Joe finally asked, not sure what to say all the team looked at each other to rescue the other and it was finally Frankie that spoke and broke the silence.

"So it looks like we have a new case then?" Nobody really wanted to agree with her but they all knew they needed to, and the other thing they needed to do was call Boyd but this too was something none of the team were looking forward to.

"We best call Grace; she will be able to talk to Boyd." Spence finally said breaking the silence that had enveloped the team.

"Should we call Gabby too?" Stella asked and then added.

"I mean, if it is what it seems to be…." Wanting to say more she was cut off by the phone ringing.

Back at the café Gabby had finished her coffee and was ready to collect Jessica and hopefully sort things out between her and Boyd, as she walked to her car and made the journey back to Hyde Park Gabby thought about how her life had gone almost full circle. All the pain she had felt had was in her past since Boyd had come along all looked to be coming back as the pair had seemingly reached the one stumbling block neither could get past. It wasn't that she didn't love or find Boyd attractive anymore, it wasn't even the fact that his job seemed to throw up more than its fair share of '_obstacles._' It seemed to be something else, something she couldn't put her finger on and before she realised it Gabby was sat in the car park of Hyde Park not really too sure of just how she got there. As she walked over to The Serpentine Gabby thought of what she would say not only to Boyd but also Jessica, there was no doubting both had become attached to each other and Gabby knew it would rip the pair of them apart if either one lost the other. This was not something Gabby was looking forward to either, as she got to where they had arranged to meet; she spotted Boyd and Jessica with Grace. Seeing how they all were having fun, laughing and joking brought back how much she missed his loving arms around her and wished it could be her instead of Grace that he and Jessica was having fun with.

Feeling the pain deep within her Gabby was in two minds as to if she should walk away, _maybe it would be for the best_? Thought Gabby as she went to turn away she felt the tears in her eyes that seemed to be a permanent fixture these days, the next thing she heard was her daughter call out after her.

"Mummy!" Closing her eyes for a moment to try and hold back the tears Gabby had to give it serious thought about turning around, it wasn't that she didn't love her daughter or Boyd for that matter but things had seemingly gotten almost too much for her to bare recently. Taking a deep breath Gabby turned round and smiled as her daughter came running up and hugged her tightly.

"Hello honey, did you have a good time with Daddy?" Gabby said as she took her daughter into her arms and sat with her upon the bench.

"Yes, we fed the ducks and swans and then went for an ice cream. Aunty Gracie came with us in the boat and helped me get Daddy wet. I had such a good time Mummy I wish you could have been here with us though!" Gabby was still wishing she could have been there too when Boyd and Grace came over to her.

"Hi Grace, thanks for helping out with Jessie. Jessie did you say thank you to Aunty Gracie for looking after you?" Gabby said as she tried not to notice Boyd, she wasn't ready to face him or that conversation yet.

"Of course Mummy!" Jessica said before going over to Boyd and cuddling into his arms. With a look between them that both knew what it meant Grace spoke.

"Jessica, would you like to come and have another ice cream with me?" Gabby realised what Grace was doing and mouthed '_thank you_' towards her as the pair walked back over to the café by The Serpentine, Boyd sat down next to Gabby and the pair stayed silent for a long time before they started to talk.

"Gabby you know that I would never hurt or scare you and Jessica don't you?" Boyd tentatively started.

"I thought I was safe with you Peter, I thought my daughter would be safe with you. I'm just not sure anymore!" Gabby replied after a moment of silent contemplation.

"Gabby I love you! It's just…" Boyd started to reply and realised he had no real idea of where this conversation was going.

"Just what Peter?" Gabby knew where this was going and although she didn't want to ask, she needed to know.

"After everything Gabby, I just don't think we can make it." He hated himself and knew that it was going to destroy her but Boyd just couldn't forgot the pain he had deep within him, the pain he felt every time he looked at her broke him in half. All he saw was Barry and her; together, while all Gabby saw in her mind was him and Grace and how they got on so well. It was stupid but Gabby couldn't help feel '_jealous,_' she hated that word but that's what she seemed to feel. It wasn't the kiss or pass Boyd had made that bothered Gabby so much it was more that she could see with her own eyes that the pair of them just seemed to '**_work_**' together; _maybe she is what he needs_? Thought Gabby as they sat in uncomfortable silence together.

"Peter I think it's best if I move out, well if '**_we_**' move out. I don't think we can make it either, I'm sorry." Gabby just managed to get the words out before her tears started to fall, getting up and rushing off she never gave either Boyd or the returning Grace and Jessica a chance to talk or react.

"Gabby?" Both Grace and Boyd called after her, while Jessica clung on to Grace as she too weakly called after her mother.

"Peter, what's happened?" Grace asked as the pair reached his side, looking helplessly back towards the figure of Gabby rushing off Boyd tried to hold his tears back as he spoke.

"She's gone Grace, she's left me." Unable to hold his tears back or answer any of Jessica questions Grace knew he needed a friend right now and sat holding him while Jessica looked on helplessly from Boyd and Grace to the disappearing figure of her mother, as her own tears fell Jessica spoke.

"Daddy, where's Mummy gone?" Not wanting to but knowing he needed to answer her Boyd dried his eyes slightly and picked Jessica up and sat her on his lap before trying to answer her questions.

"Mummy has gone away for a while; she will come back for you though. What ever happens we both love you very much and I promise I will never leave your side."

"But I want to stay with you Daddy! I don't want Mummy to leave." Jessica said as she buried her tearful eyes into Boyd shoulder, Boyd himself couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

As Lucy walked back to her car her mind was on her friend and her problems more than what she would find when she got to the incident, with her mind firmly on other things she had no idea he was watching and waiting for her. All she knew about it was when she suddenly felt his strong arms and hands grab her from behind and being dragged into the nearby bushes. All that really went through Lucy's mind as the masked man threw her to the ground and pinned her down with his massive frame was that she wishes she hadn't parked near the bushes! As Todd continued his evil and vicious attack he didn't care who saw or heard Lucy's cries and screams, all he cared about was getting off and hurting Gabby again. As she fell victim to Todd's evil plans and attack Lucy cried, screamed, fought and wondered why nobody came to her rescue, _Oh God; please let it be over soon_! Was all she could think as Todd began to feel that the time was right he started to position himself for the final part of his sick and twisted fantasy.

Moments before Todd came he placed his huge hand around Lucy's neck and started to squeeze harder and harder with each movement, and with each movement Todd came closer and closer to his peak and fulfilling another of his fantasies. As Todd came moments later Lucy's life was snuffed out as she became still and lifeless, and moments after Todd had come down from the '**_high_**' this act seemed to always create inside of him he would clean himself up and took that all important picture. The one that he knew would be the source of many years of pleasure for not only himself but also Martin, leaving the scene of his crime Todd allowed himself a smug smile as he momentarily looked back at Lucy's prone lifeless body. Taking his phone from his pocket Todd sent Martin a text;

Hi M.

Just to let you know Job Done!

Off to my next job!!

Tell you all about it soon!!!

Todd.

Rushing away from the scene Todd never saw the young Policeman approaching, and as the pair past each other there was a moment where both their eyes met and each acknowledged each other. Not sure where he knew him from, Todd gave it little thought as he continued to rush off in the direction of his hotel room. While Joe, who was worrying about the incident Lucy was attending rushed the other way hoping he could be of some help to his girlfriend.

Back at the Cold Case Unit the team were still reeling from their recent discoveries when they watched a hurt, lost and dejected looking Boyd walk back in and enter his office without a word to the rest of the team followed by Grace and Jessica who both also looked lost. Settling Jessica into her office Grace walked out and let the team gather around her before saying the words she had dreaded.

"It looks as though Gabby has left Boyd and Jessica…." Wanting to say some much more but not being able to Grace stopped and sighed letting the team take in the shock.

"What about Jessica?" Felix asked.

"Has anyone told Joe and Lucy?" Spencer asked.

"What about Sean?" Stella asked.

"I don't know guys!" Grace answered as she continued.

"I wish I had the answers for you all but I don't. It was as much of a shock to me as it is to you guys!" The team fell silent as Boyd came out of his office and sensing the atmosphere in the room spoke.

"Grace, I'm off out for a while. Look after Jessie will you?" Before she could answer he was gone and already half way out of the Unit.

Gabby had drove for what seemed like ages since she had walked away from Boyd and Jessica, not really knowing where she was going but knowing she needed to go somewhere Gabby's mind was filled with visions of what she had just done and all the times in the past that she was happy and contented. Now was certainly not one of those times as she found that she was already heading in the direction of Luton and the airport, not that she had any real idea of where she would go after that. Gabby must have sat in the airport car park for a good hour before she ventured out and into the terminus of the airport, sitting in the café tried to get her tired head around the fact she had just left the man she thought she would be with forever Gabby's heart was slowly breaking while he watched her. Walking over to her it was the last person either had expected to see here and now, and as they greeted each other and sat talking both realised it could be thanks to fate they were here together again.

"Theo it's great to see you again! God it seems like forever since we have seen each other." Gabby said as they sat with their coffees deep in conversation. Smiling a genuine smile Theo replied.

"I know, it has been a long time hasn't it? So, what has been happening with you honey?" Not sure where to start Gabby let out a deep sigh before speaking.

Boyd sat in his car for a long time before he finally made the decision to head off, and when he did he had no real idea of where he was going only that he was going somewhere. Twenty minutes later Boyd found himself sitting outside her home praying she would be there and would want to talk to him, he had no real idea why he was sitting wanting to speak to her he just knew that he needed to. After getting out of his car and walking over to the block of flats her apartment was in he realised he should at the very least tell her he was here! Taking his phone from his pocket, Boyd dialled her number and after she answered he spoke.

"Jess?" Taking a deep breath as he awaited her reply Boyd wasn't even sure she would still want to talk to him.

"Peter, what's wrong?" The surprise and shock in her voice was evident, even though they were now talking again things were still fairly strained between the pair and now he was calling her Jess knew something was wrong.

"Are you home Jess? I need a friend and someone to talk to." Knowing it could more than likely stir up a hornet's nest, Boyd needed to sort his tired and confused mind out.

"Yes Peter I'm home I just don't understand why you want to see me?" _You normally have Grace for that_! She thought to herself as she open the door for him, walking in and greeting her Boyd spoke.

"I need a friend Jess, I have really screwed up this time and I don't know how to put it right." Not daring to look up Boyd could tell Jess was shaking her head and more than likely cursing him under her breath, as Jess shook her head she went off to fix them both a coffee. Following Jess through to her kitchen Boyd began to tell her of his troubles and problems, listening to him talk Jess realised he was not only totally in love with his pretty much ex girlfriend but also the fact his trouble and problems seemed to be getting the better of him lately.

"… And now Gabby's left me and her daughter, leaving me very unsure of where I go from here." Boyd paused as he took a sip from the warm coffee Jess had handed him five minutes ago. Hoping to lighten the mood a little Jess spoke again.

"God Peter, you don't do things by halves do you?" Smiling at him, Jess patted his arm as they moved into the lounge.

Trying to smile back at her, but knowing it would never reach his lips Boyd followed Jess into her lounge. It wasn't as he remembered but then he remembered she had moved since they had stopped seeing each other, nodding Boyd sat in silence with Jess as she tried to get her head around what he'd just told her.

"So, what are you going to do about it Peter?" Jess asked after a long time of silence between the pair, Boyd shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"I don't know Jess, I just simply don't know." Not ready to let him fob her off like he had during their affair, Jess spoke again.

"Well, what do you '**_want_**' to do about it Peter?" Sighing Boyd saw this had the potential of turning into an argument, and after taking a long intake of breath snapped back a reply.

"Look I didn't come here for a lecture Jess! I don't know what to do about it ok." Realising the moment he had said it he was out of order Jess never let him apologise as she snapped back an answer.

"So why did you come round here then? Where you expecting a little sympathy and to jump back into my bed? Maybe that is your idea of a friend but it's **_not_** mine Boyd." Unlike Boyd, Jess would never regret her words knowing she was right to say the things she had.

"No Jess, that isn't what I want or why I came round, I love Gabby and her daughter; I just don't know how to fix it." Boyd replied with an honesty that made him realise just how much he really meant it and missed both Gabby and Jessica.

"So, why are you sat here talking to me then? Why are you being a fool and not fighting for either of them?" Jess said knowing she was right and that it was the only way she could deal with Peter Boyd when he was down like this. As the pair sat in silence, both had their minds on their own problems and troubles. All Jess could think about was her own shattered love life, _God I wish Dave was here right now. I miss him so much_! Was all she could think, while all Boyd could think about was how he got himself out of the mess he currently found himself in. that and how much he wished things could have stayed the same, _I miss you Gabby. I never stopped loving you_! Was all that really went through his thoughts.

"I do love her Jess, I never stopped from the moment we met seven or so years ago. I just don't know how to put things right." Sighing deeply Boyd closed his eyes and put his head back as Jess simply sighed and shook her head, wondering how he could fix things.

As Lucy coughed, spluttered and took a few deep breaths as she silently thanked God and her lucky stars for her acting skills and her ability to hold her breath for ages. Slowly coming round she realised where she was and what had just happened, Lucy knew she needed help and fast. Thinking about calling Joe or an ambulance Lucy felt ashamed and dirty, taking her phone from her pocket she tried to call Gabby but without much luck. Trying to get up slowly Lucy found all her strength was gone and letting out a small fearful cry for help, wished Joe or Gabby was there to help her. For Sean the day had started like the rest he had come to know since being involved with Stella and the Cold Case Squad, hectic! Although his mind should have been on his and Stella's own problems the bond between himself and Gabby was too strong and it was almost second nature to him that he would worry about her and the problems she was having in her life right now. Although he knew both Boyd and Gabby loved each other after everything the pair had been though and was going though in Sean's mind he felt that both would be better of without each other, and it broke Sean's heart to think that about his best friend's life.

With his mind on Gabby and her problems Sean's mind wasn't really with it as he approached his car and went to unlock it, as first he thought he was hearing things but as his curiosity got the better of him and he strained to listen Sean slowly and carefully nosed around unsure what he was listening out for. Hearing her silent cries of pain and for help Sean silently walked over to where the voice had come from, peering through the bushes he saw the curled up figure of a young woman who looked as though she had been attacked. Moving forward slightly as to not scare her Sean spoke softly to her.

"My name's Sean I'm a first aider with St. John, are you ok my dear?" Looking up slightly to see the kind and concerned blue eyes of Gabby's best friend, Lucy just about managed to mouth '**_help_**!" before she broke down with fear and pain racking her body.

"Oh God, Lucy, are you ok?" Sean had to do a double take just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but inside he knew that he wasn't. After shaking himself too Sean held his hand out and spoke before helping Lucy to her feet.

"Come on honey, let's get you off to hospital and looked after."

Knowing that he meant well, Lucy tried to smile but told him no,

"Please Sean, I don't want to go hospital, please take me back to the Unit. I have to speak to Gabby, please Sean." Lucy was almost pleading with Sean and he quickly realised she was more than a little afraid, taking the hint he helped her into his car and off the drove in the direction of the Unit. As the pair drove off neither knew what lay ahead of either themselves or the rest of the team, thinking about how hectic his day had started Sean had a feeling that things were not about to get any easier for either himself, Lucy or the rest of the team. As she rested in Sean's car she knew that she would be safe and he would never let anything happen to her, and even though she knew she should go the hospital first she needed to talk to Gabby. Sean knew she was scared and needed to see her friend but he couldn't understand why Lucy wouldn't let him take her to the hospital, wanting to ask her why and take her straight to the hospital Sean knew that had it been the other way around Gabby would have made him promise to do whatever she asked of him; _what else can I do_? He thought to himself as the journey continued.

Back in the café at Luton airport Theo and Gabby sat talking about their lives and what had brought them to that airport at this moment in time.

"… So after my wife Shelia died I thought I would go back home for a while, but now they are asking me to go back to work I had to cut my trip home to Dublin short. Hence what I'm doing here, what about you my friend?" Theo said as he took another sip from his pint of Guinness. Smiling a genuine smile Gabby knew what Theo meant and knew that is was coming but still dreaded it no less, taking a deep breath she answered him.

"It's a long complicated story Theo, we could be here all night." Smiling with his green eyes sparkling Theo replied.

"Maybe we would, but it would make you stop playing with that passport!" Realising that she had been playing with her passport which she had hold of ever since she left her car, Gabby smiled and felt comfortable and relaxed.

"So where are you going to go my love?" Theo's words soothed Gabby's pain just enough for her to sigh a deep breath and answer.

"I don't know Theo, I just need to…" Letting her words trail off Gabby looked up into Theo's green sparkling eyes and saw love and concern in them, reminding her of Boyd's loving eyes.

"You just need to run away and hide? I know you remember Gabby my darling!" Smiling Theo finished Gabby's sentence for her, smiling back at him she knew Theo was right and letting her sadness show again the two old friends sat in silence letting time pass them by. Meanwhile back at Jess Worrall's flat Boyd sat in silence trying to find the words he needed to answer her questions, knowing he needed the advice and understanding he was used to getting from Grace while Jess just wondered why he was sat on her sofa '_needing to talk_' but not saying much.

"You still haven't answered my question Peter, if you love Gabby why aren't you fighting for her and letting her go?" Knowing she should stop there Jess never and continued.

"Ok, so you kissed Grace and she kissed another man, but you both have another chance to put that right so why aren't you taking it?" Still sitting there in silence Boyd was taken back by how '_spot on_' Jess was, taking a deep breath Boyd spoke.

"I don't know Jess, we just always seem to hit a brick wall, and no matter how hard we try I just can't see it getting any better." Pausing Boyd realised he had also given up on them and their relationship, letting the sadness in his eyes show he continued.

"When we met almost seven years ago I wanted to marry her…" Before he had the chance to continue Jess spoke.

"And now Peter?" For a moment he was silent before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I've not changed my mind Jess; I love Gabby with everything I have. I love both of them; it's just that after everything I don't know if we can make it work."

"Obvious question, but why haven't you got married before now?" Jess was never shy and always said what she thought, now was no different. Boyd had never really thought about it and had no real answer for her, silently shrugging her shoulders Boyd answered.

"I don't know Jess, I guess…." Not really sure why he had left it so long Boyd struggled with an answer, and pausing for a while trying to find one Jess could tell Boyd had never thought about it.

"I guess it has just always been the '_wrong time_.' I do love her and Jessica, I just don't know if we can make it."

"Sounds to me like you have already made your mind up!" Knowing she should stop there, Jess went on.

"It sounds like you don't want to make it Peter and I think if you are honest with yourself, I don't think you ever did. If you had surely you would both be married by now?" Wanting to deny it but knowing he couldn't, Boyd opened and closed his mouth several times before sitting in silence trying to patch together the broken pieces of his heart back together. Back at the Cold Case Unit the team were still trying to figure things out while still trying to get hold of Gabby and Boyd, without much luck the team noted. The other thing that seemed to a problem was little Jessica, it wasn't that the team didn't want her there but with everything that was going on they all needed to work and couldn't do that while she was around.

"Aww, Jessie honey, I wish your mother would answer her phone!" Grace said under her breath as she tried Gabby's number once more. Outside in the main office Spence tried in vain it seemed to contact Boyd while Stella tried to contact Sean and Joe tried to get in touch with Lucy, the only people to actually be getting anywhere was Felix and Frankie; both of whom were out the way of all the stress in their lab.

"Damn it Boss, answer your phone!" Spence cursed Boyd under his breath, then added a little louder with a sigh,

"How the hell are we meant to get any work done like this!" It wasn't meant as a question more of a statement, Spence slammed the phone down after getting Boyd's answering machine for about the fifth time. It always seemed to be the same these days, Boyd's mind would always be pre-occupied with Gabby and anything '**_other_**' than his job. It wasn't that Spence resented him having a life with Gabby and he cared about Gabby just as much as the others in the team, it was more to do with the fact that Boyd's emotions always seem to cause him no end of pain which in turn would hurt the team who had always stuck by their Boss no matter what. While Stella tried in vain to contact Sean, swearing under her breath in French when she too had no luck the only members of the team that seemed to be having a quiet day of it all was Felix, who was busy working on the DNA results and Frankie who was sitting in the canteen with Barry who had taken some time off from work. None of the team knew what lay ahead of them, none realised it would all get worse before it got better.

"Do you still love Gabby?" Frankie had spent the best part of the last few hours thinking it and now she just had to know the answer, Barry knew the question was coming and after taking a deep breath answered her.

"No Frankie, I don't love or want Gabby. It's you I want and you I am in love with, you alone." Smiling and blushing coyly Frankie was able to relax a little more and the pair sat in comfortable silence drinking their coffees. Although both felt comfortable Frankie regretted the question she had just asked and after apologising went off to get them both some lunch, not knowing what danger laid ahead of her. Sitting outside the scene of his previous failed attack, Todd watched and waited for her determined that this time he wouldn't fail. He neither knew nor cared about who he attacked, all that mattered was hurting Gabby again and destroying her life in the same way she had his own. Thinking about the first time he had met Gabby, Todd remembered how she had noticed Barry first and how it had been Barry she had fell for, never once looking at him with the kind of passion and emotion she had Barry.

He knew that it was a crazy thing to think but how could he '**_not_**' be jealous of Barry, it was always the same. It was always Barry all the girls noticed first and it was always Todd that was the villain, and the one that women were afraid of. It wasn't always the case though, there was one woman that had been interested in Todd first and the one Todd himself thought he could be happy with. But of course Barry had to stick his nose in and ruin any chance he ever had by warning her off of him, just then he spotted her leaving the Unit and Todd knew he was just moments away from fulfilling another sleazy fantasy. Smiling to himself Todd felt smug at the fact he would soon be able to go after Gabby's daughter and knowing that was one step away from destroying Gabby's life mad Todd one very happy man. Smiling through the happiness she felt all Frankie really knew about any of it was being suddenly and roughly taken from behind and being dragged to the quietest part of the car park. As the masked man threw Frankie to the ground and pinned her down with his massive frame her fear became evident. Kicking, screaming and shouting Frankie did her best to fight and try not to let the panic and fear show.

Realising she was going to be much tougher to conquer that the others Todd hit her hard across the face and thrust part of Frankie's white lab coat into her mouth as a gag, the continued the violent and aggressive attack on his victim. Unsure why he felt it but knowing something was wrong Barry went off to find Frankie, it wasn't long before he had seen her and quickly realised she was in danger. Numbly watching the masked figure dragging Frankie away and attacking her, Barry finally sprang into action and raced off to save his girlfriend.

"Oi you!" Barry's voice was loud and commanding, and certainly welcomed by Frankie who was ready to give in, shutting her eyes tighter and staying as silent as she could Frankie waited to hear her saviour's voice again and as her attacker stopped and quickly tried to leave. Trying to hold on to him Frankie realised he was too strong for her and as he hit her once more and broke free she heard Barry's voice again.

"Leave her alone!" Trying also to grab Frankie's attacker Barry had got to within inches of him when he broke free completely and raced off at high speed from the Unit.

As Barry crouched down by Frankie's side and removed her gag he tried to hold her but she pulled away and told him to get off, with shock and fear Barry did as he was asked.

"Baby?" Was all he could manage as he felt helpless and useless. Trying to smile and reassure him Frankie spoke.

"I'm ok Barry, it's just that I have his DNA on me, we need it intact to stand any chance of getting him." Helping her as much as he could Barry did his best to understand and the pair headed back into the Unit, of course the team fussed around her but Frankie did her best to be strong more for Barry's sake than her own; she knew he needed it more than she would. Moments later Sean was pulling up to the Unit with Lucy in his arms trying to hold on and be strong, rushing into the office and charging through the doors the team watched in shock as he lay Lucy down on the sofa in Boyd's office. None of the team knew what was happening but all realised they needed to contact Boyd and Gabby, and pretty damn quickly. It was Grace that took the lead and walking into Boyd's office offered her help and assistance to Sean and Lucy.

"Sean, oh my goodness what happened?" Putting her hand on Sean's arm in comfort Grace did her best to block out the pain she felt at being attacked herself.

"I don't know Grace, she won't let me take her to hospital. Said she had to speak to Gabby, where is she?" Sean knew instantly that something was wrong, not only was Gabby not around nor was Boyd and both had seemingly left Jessica in the Unit.

"I thought Gabby would have been with you or at the very least called you?" Grace said as she tried to change the subject slightly, but knowing it would only be a matter of time before Sean found out the truth.

"She's not with me Grace as you can tell, we've not spoken since you all found out about Jessica." Pausing Sean knew he would have to probe further and continued.

"Come on Grace, what's happened? I know something is wrong." Knowing she couldn't keep it a secret any longer Grace took a deep breath and spoke.

"It looks as though Gabby has left Boyd, she walked off earlier today and left Boyd with Jessica. Boyd has gone off somewhere and so has Gabby, we can't find either of them." Not wanting to look up at him Grace just sat there by Lucy's side and tried to take her mind off what she knew Sean was thinking.

"I guess it was only a matter of time really." Was all Sean said as he sighed and closed his eyes, thinking how he had always knew this would happen after Gabby had gone back to Northampton.

"So what do we do now?" Grace's words brought Sean too again, opening his eyes and looking to Grace he spoke.

"I guess we keep trying to contact them both, where's Joe by the way?" Looking around Grace could have sworn that Joe had been there moments ago, shrugging her shoulders she got the phone and tried to call his number after he answered Grace spoke.

"Hi Joe, where are you?" Loving the fact that the whole team seemed to care about each other Joe replied.

"I'm in the canteen trying to thinking about anything but the fact that I can't reach my girlfriend on the phone Grace, why?" Taking a deep breath Grace answered.

"Because Lucy is sitting her in your father's office…" Before she had the chance to warn him Joe had already put the phone down and was on his way back to his father's office.

Back in the café at Luton airport Gabby finally gave into temptation and answered her phone, soon wishing she hadn't done so.

"Gabby where the hell are you? We have been trying to find you, are you ok?" The concern and worry was evident in Grace's voice and made Gabby start to panic.

"I'm ok Grace, I bumped into an old friend. What's wrong is Peter and Jessie ok?" The long pause on the other end told Gabby something was wrong while all Grace thought about was why she was asking after Boyd, taking a deep breath Grace answered Gabby's questions hoping all would be ok.

"As far as we know Peter is ok, but nobody has been able to contact him since he went out after you left, Jessie is fine but things are a little hectic here. Will you be coming back anytime soon?" Wanting to tell her about Lucy but knowing it was unwise Grace did her best to hint at it and pray Gabby would be back soon. Looking to Theo, who smiled back Gabby answered.

"I'm on my way Grace." Saying their goodbyes Gabby joined Theo and got ready to leave as, as the two friends left the café Theo spoke.

"And if Peter is there when you get back?" Looking into his sparkling green eyes Gabby had no idea how to answer him and just shrugged as they got into Gabby's car and left Luton airport heading back to the Cold Case Unit.

Back at Jess Worrall's flat Boyd still hadn't found the answer to Jess's question, when he finally gave into temptation and answered his phone quickly wishing that he hadn't.

"Thank God I've got hold of you Boss, where the hell are you?" Spencer's voice was full of concern and panic, Boyd took a long deep breath and answered him.

"I needed to clear my head and have some time to myself, why Spence what's wrong?" Boyd knew that if he told Spence where he was things would get complicated and if he was honest with himself, which was the last thing Boyd needed.

"It's all kicking off here Boss, Frankie and Lucy have been attacked by this masked man and…." Before he had the chance to continue Boyd had cut Spence off.

"What? Frankie and Lucy, are they both ok? What about Jessica, is she ok?" Pausing for a few moments Boyd asked about Gabby too knowing he may not like the answer he got.

"Jessica is ok, Frankie is better than Lucy who is in a bad way." Trying to avoid telling Boyd no one had seen or heard from Gabby since she had left Boyd Spence hoped he wouldn't ask, but knew his Boss better than that.

"Spence, I'm on my way just please tell me Gabby is ok?" Worrying that she too had been hurt and his friend wasn't telling him the truth, Getting ready to leave Boyd listened to what Spence said.

"We don't know Boss, no one has seen or heard from her since she left…" Trailing off as he cursed himself for being so thoughtless, Spence went to apologise but Boyd cut him off.

"It's ok Spence I know what you mean, I'll be there as soon as I can." After saying their goodbyes Boyd was half way out the door before Jess spoke to him.

"Peter if you still love Gabby, go after her and tell her so, fight to get her back if you need to and go get married." Knowing she didn't need to say it but choosing to do so anyway, Jess added.

"If you don't, leave her and **_don't_** go back!" Saying goodbye Jess watched Boyd leave, realising that the man she once thought she knew inside out was not the guy he had been with her. Although the journey back only took twenty minutes they seemed to be the longest of Boyd's life and while he tired to think about what he needed to do about his team getting attacked, his mind was naturally on Gabby and if they really could make it work.

Taking DNA swabs from Lucy and Frankie, Felix worked quickly on trying to get a match and linking all the pieces together.

"He wore gloves when he attacked me." Grace said as she walked into the lab and stood by Felix's side.

"Do you think it's the same man?" Felix asked the obvious question.

"Yes, and I think it has something to do with either Jessica or Gabby also." Grace answered the unasked question, knowing it would be something all the team would normally ask or assume. Both women stood silently thinking the one thing neither wanted to say but both felt.

"Maybe her leaving Boyd is for the best then?" Felix said as she tried not to sound harsh or callous, realising it did anyway.

"I know what your saying Felix, but I'm not sure if any of us are ready for Boyd and his mood without her." Grace answered knowing full well that Boyd would be nigh on impossible to cope with after everything he had been through.

"This has the potential of destroying him Felix…" Taking a deep breath Grace went to continue but Felix knew where she was going and answered for her.

"It could also tip him over the edge!" Grace nodded as both women stood silently thinking of Boyd finally losing it before Grace left to check on Frankie and Lucy.

Heading back to the main office, Grace stopped at her office and silently watched Jessica playing with the teddy bear Boyd had brought her this morning on the way to Hyde Park. Standing at her office doorway Grace silently prayed and hoped things would turn out ok for Jessica, Gabby and Boyd. Walking into her office and sitting on the sofa Grace spoke.

"Are you ok Jessica sweetheart?" Looking up at Grace with big sad eyes Jessica answered her.

"I'm ok Aunty Gracie, I just miss Mummy and Daddy. I don't want to lose either of them like my foster parents, do they not love me anymore Aunty Gracie?" Grace could see her own tears being reflected in Jessica's eyes and lifting Jessica onto her lap Grace sadly spoke.

"I know you miss them both and I am sure they miss you too. Mummy and Daddy have hit a rough patch and they are trying to sort things out as we speak, but no matter what happens both love you very much I promise." Knowing it wasn't much help to Jessica Grace took her into her arms and held her there tightly for a long time, looking at the team who did their best to adjust to recent events Grace watched as Joe rushed into Boyd's office and saw how he broke down next to his girlfriend.

In Boyd's office Joe tried his best not to break down but knew it would be a matter of time before he did so and he stood silently in shock by Sean's side as he did his best to treat Lucy.

"Sean, what happened?" Joe said as he tried holding on, looking round for a moment Sean replied.

"She was attacked and left for dead near the hospital. Felix is working on getting a DNA match, Frankie has been attacked also." Knowing he should say more but not knowing how or what, Sean just did his best to treat Lucy and her injuries. Kneeling by Lucy's side Joe cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"Baby, it's me Joe. What happened?" Opening her eyes slowly and trying to focus through the pain Lucy slowly tried to get up but found it to painful, slumping back down with pain she spoke through tear filled eyes.

"Joe darling, I'm so sorry. I love you baby." Was all she could manage before the pain became too much for her and she started to drift into unconsciousness, as she did so Joe couldn't hold back his tears or the fear he had that he would lose the woman he loved and wanted to marry. Mouthing '**_thank you_**' at Sean, Joe moved over to the window and while staring out of it tried to control his tears.

Boyd had thought of nothing else but Jess's question all the way back to the Unit, and now as he sat in his car outside it was still on his mind. Jess was of course right and it had been playing on his mind since he had left her apartment, _why haven't I married her before now_? Boyd thought and in his mind he could find no real reason as t0 why they hadn't been married before now, there was no doubting he still loved her and although he wasn't perfect the pair seemed to work well together most of the time. Boyd couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong and as he thought more about Gabby and their relationship realised that there didn't seem to be an answer to all their problems, totally lost and confused Boyd took a deep breath and left his car. Walking back into the Unit's offices Boyd could feel the worry and panic rise deep within him again, he had no real idea of what lay ahead for him and with a million and one questions going through his mind Boyd stepped through the double doors of the main office and silently watched the unfolding chaos before him. The team all fell silent as the spotted him stood there it was Jessica who broke the silence, running up to him and flinging her arms out she spoke as Boyd picked her up and swung her around in his arms.

"Daddy! I've missed you so much." Holding each other tightly Boyd did his best to hold on and not cry making every second count and last.

"Where's Mummy, isn't she with you Daddy?" Jessica said as she pulled back slightly, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes Boyd took her off to one of the integration rooms, sitting on one of the chairs in there but still not letting Jessica go from his arms Boyd took a deep breath and spoke.

"Jessie honey, I don't know where Mummy is. But I am sure she is ok and will be back soon." Struggling with what to say to this beautiful little girl in his arms Boyd knew deep in his heart that he wanted to fight for Gabby and their relationship, trying to explain Boyd continued.

"Both your Mummy and I love you very much, but things have become strained between us. Do you understand?" Nodding Jessica clung on to Boyd as the pair sat silently hoping and praying for a happy ending.

"Daddy I love you, I want to stay with you." Jessica's words brought tears to Boyd's eyes and as he tried to shield them from her he had to take a few moments before he spoke.

"Jessie honey, I love you too and really want you to stay with me. When Mummy comes back she may not want to stay with me, so you will have to go home with Mummy. But I promise I will see you as much as I can!" Looking up into Boyd's tear filled sad eyes Jessica spoke.

"Mummy still loves you, if she sees we want to stay with each other she'll have to stay!" Unable to say anymore without breaking down and crying Boyd held Jessica for as long as he could, wishing hoping and praying that Gabby not only came back but that they could also sort their problems out. Back in the lab Felix had the results back and just kept staring at the piece of paper in her hands, knowing it was right but not understanding how it could be. Wondering just what this would mean for not only the team but also Gabby and Jessica, Felix cursed herself as she walked off in the direction of Boyd's office and the rest of the team.

"How are you feeling Frankie, how's Lucy doing?" Felix asked as she smiled at Joe who was crouching by Lucy's side and Barry who was still sat by Frankie's side in Boyd's office too.

"I've felt better thank you Felix, but I'll get there." Frankie replied, but sensing there was something else added.

"What is it Felix?" Taking a deep breath Felix spoke.

"The results, it just doesn't make sense. The tests show that the same Alien DNA was found on yourself; Lucy; Marie Carling and the prostitute, it's his but I just don't understand how it can be so." Pausing Felix handed the paper over to Frankie who studied it with the same intensity that she had done only moments ago, looking up Felix continued.

"We all saw the body, even Gabby. She was the one who confirmed it was Todd Stone! How on earth could we have **_all_** been wrong?" Trying to find some kind of answer Frankie was just as stumped as Felix, sitting up Frankie slowly got up and spoke.

"Shall we take another look before we tell Boyd?" Nodding the two women walked off in the direction of the lab leaving Joe, Barry and Sean to look after Lucy and pray that they were all wrong.

"What happens to Gabby if the results are right?" Barry asked the obvious question, shrugging his shoulders Joe answered.

"I don't know."

As Gabby pulled up into the Unit's car park all the old feelings of fear and panic came flooding back, the love she had felt for Boyd that she believed she had now lost was the main thing through her mind. Along with thoughts of the team she had come to know and love, and of course her daughter Jessica who had become so attached to Boyd.

"Go and get Peter and your daughter back!" Theo's words brought Gabby from her daydream, smiling she looked over at him as he spoke again.

"If you don't want him and don't want to make it work, get Jessica and leave; we'll go back to Luton and head off somewhere!" Knowing he was not only right but also serious Gabby smiled a genuine smile and the pair left the car and entered the building, heading towards the main office and whatever may lay ahead of her. Back in the main office Boyd and Jessica had joined Grace in her office while, Frankie and Felix worked on the results in the lab. Joe knelt by Lucy's side as Sean and the Paramedics tended to Lucy injuries while Barry looked on and tried not to get in the way, while Stella and Spence worked on finding any links that they could. Jessica sat on Grace's floor playing with her teddy bear as Grace and Boyd talked on her sofa.

"Jess Worrall's right Peter, and you know it. If you really loved…" Lowering her voice so only the pair of them could hear her words, Grace continued.

"… Gabby you would have been married by now! Why has it taken you so damn long Boyd?" Sighing, Boyd knew she was right just like Jess had been but he still had no answer for either of them.

"I don't know Grace, I wish I had the answers both you and Jess want but I don't." As the two friends talked and tried to make sense of the problems Boyd found himself having Gabby had walked into the main office and now stood in silence by the doors being watched by the now silent team, with Theo by her side she felt less nervous than she would have done if she had been alone but still things were uneasy. Sean was the one who made the first move and walked over to Gabby's side before speaking.

"Lucy has been asking after you, she was attacked. She's in here." Sean led the way into Boyd's office and over to Lucy's side, nodding to Joe as she knelt by her side and spoke.

"Lu honey, what happened? God, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!" Gabby instinctively took Lucy's hand in her own as she slowly opened her eyes she weakly smiled and spoke.

"It's ok my friend, Sean saved me." Pausing through the pain Lucy did her best to catch her breath and continue.

"Have you and Boyd sorted things out yet?" Knowing in her mind the answers Lucy didn't even need to look at her friend, Gabby couldn't answer let alone face her friend knowing deep down how disappointed in her Lucy was.

"Oh Gabby." Was all Lucy could managed as she shook her head and closed her eyes again, knowing what she was think Gabby sadly closed her eyes and squeezed Lucy's hand before speaking.

"I know Lu honey, I know." Feeling too weak to open her eyes Lucy weakly mumbled for Gabby to move closer which she did.

"Go sort things out, he loves you and Jessica." Struggling to breath and keep conscious Lucy added,

"Don't let him go Gabby." Knowing she was right Gabby looked up to Grace's office where he stood with Jessica in his arms, watching the scenes unfold in his office knowing they needed to talk.

"We have to get Lucy to the hospital now." The paramedic's words brought Gabby from her thoughts and looking down to her friend saw she had drifted into unconsciousness again.

Watching her friend being taken Gabby sat silently in Boyd's office moments later she realised she was alone and felt uncomfortable, not sure what she should do now it was only Theo standing at the door and clearing his throat that alerted her she still had things to do. Smiling up at her friend Gabby tried to speak but found the words got lost, looking down at the floor she tried in vain to find them again.

"Don't you think you should go talk to your daughter?" Of course she knew he was right but Gabby was afraid of what she may find, nodding Gabby got up and walked past Theo and stood in the doorway of Grace's office. With the room still silent Gabby looked from Boyd to Jessica and back again, with no words being spoken by any of them. Theo coughed slightly and spoke,

"Hi, my name's Theo I'm an old friend of Gabby's." Walking into the office and holding his hand out Boyd took it and greeted him, never taking his eyes off Gabby. Grace held her hand out as Theo greeted her also, feeling the sparks fly as their hands touched Grace looked up into Theo's sparkling green eyes and was instantly captivated. Feeling flushed Grace cleared her throat and spoke, while trying not to blush.

"Right Theo, let me show you around." Moments later Gabby was left alone in Grace's office with Boyd and Jessica still silently watching her.

For a long time the three of them stood stuck to where they stood in silence, both Gabby and Boyd knew they needed to talk but neither knew what to say. It was Jessica that spoke first.

"Why don't you love me and Daddy anymore?" Trying not to let her tears fall, Gabby had to close her eyes before she spoke.

"Aww Jessie, is that what you both think? I never stopped loving either of you!" Wanting to say more Gabby felt the tears threatening to fall and had to stop.

"You left us." Boyd said as he watched her struggling with her emotions, knowing he was having just as hard a time of it all. All Boyd really wanted to do was take Gabby in his arms and never let her leave them again, but he knew it had to be her decision. Trying to answer them both and find the right words Gabby desperately wanted Boyd to take her in his arms but knew after everything he may never do that again, feeling the tears in her eyes getting ready to all Gabby turned to leave and had her hand on the door as Jessica called after her.

"Mummy?" Unable to hold her tears back any longer Gabby silently cried as she just stood there with her hand on the door handle unsure of what she should do now.

Within seconds both Boyd and Jessica were stood within inches of Gabby, wanting to reach out and hold her Boyd sighed as he tried to hold his tears back.

"I'm sorry." Was all that came out of Gabby's mouth, although she wanted to say more the words got stuck in her throat. Putting his hand on her shoulder Boyd softly spoke.

"Don't go." Wanting to turn around but unsure still Gabby stood stuck to the spot as the silence descended upon them both again, Boyd couldn't hold his own tears back as both he and Jessica started to sob. Turing round to face them both Gabby's tear stained face said all Boyd needed as he held his free arm out, hesitating for a moment Boyd mouthed '_please_' at Gabby who moved forward and into the arms she had missed and needed so much. As their tears fell so did the silence, all stood silently holding each other for ages before Boyd spoke.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Gabby, I love you with everything I have." Kissing the top of her head Gabby stopped crying and wiping her eyes looked up into Boyd's loving eyes, she knew it was foolish to think he would of could ever hurt her and nodding she cuddled back into his warm solid chest.

They had been stood holding each other silently for ages when Frankie and Felix knocked at the door and indicating they were to join them in the main office, pulling apart from each other Gabby took Jessica into her arms and stood back as Boyd walked into the main office.

"Gabby, I think you may want to sit down." Frankie started, after Gabby looked questioningly at Boyd who shrugged and pulled Gabby gently into his arms as Felix picked up from Frankie.

"There has been some Alien DNA on all the bodies that have been attacked, it matches that of the swabs we took from Lucy and Frankie…" Looking questioningly at Felix and Frankie, Gabby started to wonder what else she had missed. With a look Frankie assured Gabby she was ok as she took over from Felix.

"We have tested and retested the results and each time we come up with the same answer, handing the piece of paper over with the results on to Boyd who studied it before looking with questioning and fear in his eyes he handed it to Gabby who studied it. Looking up to Felix and Frankie Gabby opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding the words she was looking for.

"But, I saw his body!" Holding Jessica tightly and feeling Boyd's arms wrap around her own fear filled body, Gabby tried to make sense of what she had just seen.

"I know Gabby, we all did. But it's his DNA." Felix said as she herself still tried to make sense of it all, the room stayed in the silence it had found itself in for a long time before Boyd spoke and broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?" The team all looked to each other and Frankie was about to answer when Grace walked back in with Theo, smiling and laughing they both soon sensed something was wrong and Grace asked what had happened.

"The DNA belongs to Todd Stone Grace." Boyd said as he looked back to Frankie and asked what they should do now.

"Firstly we need to find out just who the body we had here was, then we have to find out where Todd Stone is hiding."

"Will he attack and kill again?" Gabby spoke, knowing in her own mind that if this truly was Todd he wouldn't stop until he had reached his goal. Nodding, Felix spoke.

"I believe he won't stop until he has what he's after."

"But do we know what that is?" Grace said, knowing full well it was likely Gabby was his goal.

Cursing Barry and the rest of the Cold Case Squad, Todd had already took his temper out on some other working girl who's name he neither knew nor cared about. And still he was angry and furious that his plans had been foiled, by Barry and the rest of Gabby's friends. Martin was due round any minute and Todd had nothing to show for all his hard work, _all these damn mistakes and I'm no nearer my goal_ Todd thought as he looked at the picture of this prostitute's limp and lifeless body. As Todd thought of his next move there was a knock at the door and after opening it Martin walked in and saw the anger in Todd's eyes, realising things had not gone well Martin spoke.

"So what happened and what are you going to do now?"

"Barry and the rest of Gabby's friends." Todd said after a while, pausing to think about his next move Todd continued.

"I am going straight for Gabby and Jessica. No messing this time, I will make her beg for their lives!" Trying to lighten the mood a little Martin sat close to Todd and stroked his back softly, shrugging him away Todd sat silently planning and plotting his revenge while Martin sat sulking next to him.

Back at the Cold Case Unit the team had decided to call it a day and most have left and gone home, Joe went off t0 the hospital to see how Lucy was while Barry took Frankie; against her will off to the hospital for a check up. Stella and Sean went off for a well-earned drink with Felix and Spence, while Grace and Theo sat in her office talking and getting better acquainted.

"So how long have you known Gabby?" Grace asked, still captivated by his sparkling green eyes but also becoming quickly taken by his smooth Irish accent too.

"I've known her and her parents since birth, I used to play for the Cobblers and Gabby's mother was a fan. We'd talk all the time and I guess when Gabby was born I became a kind of Godfather to her." As the pair talked and got to know each other Grace could feel she was falling for this lovely man, feeling like a love sick teenager Grace tried not to blush as she thought about it more. Knowing Grace was the one who could make him smile and love again Theo silently thanked God he had bumped into Gabby earlier in the day, smiling slightly he knew he loved her when she blushed coyly realising she must be thinking and feeling the same as he was.

While Grace and Theo got to know each other Gabby and Boyd sat in his office talking and making a fuss of Jessica who was trying to stay awake even though she was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Are you tired baby?" Boyd said as he watched Jessica yawning, nodding she got up from the floor and instinctively went to Boyd for a hug first. Taking her into his arms, Boyd picked her up and carried her to the sofa and laid her down upon it. Gabby went over and cuddled her daughter while Boyd grabbed the sheet he used to cover himself when he slept on the sofa.

"Goodnight my darling, sweet dreams Jessie." Gabby said as she kissed Jessica's forehead, watching Boyd do the same and wish her the same they both walked out of the office and quietly shut the door. Looking into each other's eyes the silence that fell between them was comfortable; both seemed to know what the other was thinking but neither needed to speak. Looking over to Grace who sat looking dreamily at Theo, Gabby knew instantly that she would be seeing more of Theo while Boyd couldn't take his eyes off Gabby thanking his lucky stars that he had a second chance again. Moving so he was within inches of her lips Boyd slowly whispered how much he loved Gabby as she turned back to face him, smiling she could no longer deny herself what she had been longing to do since she had got back from Luton airport.

Pushing her lips upon his Gabby felt the softness of them and noted how the reacted with as much passion as her own, the pair stayed like this for a long time letting the passion and emotion stir within each of them again.

Pulling back slightly Gabby let out a deep sigh as she went to speak, being stopped by Boyd's fingers on her lips.

"Marry me?" Boyd knew he had already asked her but after everything he wanted and needed to make sure she still felt the same, smiling and silently nodding her head Gabby kissed Boyd with a certain passion that left him in no doubt she meant it. Smiling and kissing her back, Boyd silently whispered '**_thank you_**' as the pair continued to fall back in love with each other. They only broke away when Theo and Grace left her office and bid them a goodnight, realising how late it was Gabby picked Jessica up gently in her arms and walked towards the doors before looking back to a puzzled Boyd.

"Take us home Peter." Was all she needed to say before Boyd quickly grabbed his coat and opened the door for his two girls, smiling up at him Gabby kissed him softly on the cheek as he led them to his car and once inside drove them home.

As she awoke Gabby felt Boyd's strong arm around her and felt instantly safe, cuddling back into his solid warm chest she closed her eyes and started to drift back off to sleep only to be woke up moments later by Jessica bouncing onto the bed and happily chattering away.

"Didn't we just get to sleep?" Boyd asked wirily as he kissed Gabby's neck, nodding Gabby yawned and tried to wake herself up.

"What would you like to do today Jessie?" Gabby asked as she brought her daughter into her arms, thinking for a moment Jessica looked to Boyd and spoke.

"I want to go back to the park; I had such a good time with Daddy."

"It's such a lovely day Jessie honey; wouldn't you like to go to the seaside?" Boyd said as he realised going back to the park would result in him getting soaked again, nodding Jessica answered.

"Oh yes please, can we Mummy?"

"Only if you go and get dressed while your Daddy and I get ourselves dressed and ready." With that Jessica was up and off back into her own room, leaving Boyd and Gabby in peace. Kissing her neck again but with a little more passion Boyd softly spoke.

"God I love you baby." Sensing that she was enjoying his touch Boyd continued to kiss and caress Gabby, wanting to continue but knowing they both didn't have the time Gabby nudged Boyd to stop and turning round spoke.

"Easy Tiger or our daughter will be ready before we are!" Smiling and trying not to laugh Gabby went to get out of bed but was pulled back into Boyd chest and arms, holding her there for a moment Boyd kissed her lovingly before releasing her and getting up. Both dressed and walked downstairs to find Jessica sat in the lounge watching television with her teddy bear in her arms, before they had the chance to get ready to leave Boyd's phone rang.

"Hi Joe, how's Lucy?"

"She's doing better Dad, how's Gabby and Jessica?" His tone made Boyd wonder what Joe was keeping from him but somehow knew it wasn't bad.

"They are both doing well son, I'm hoping to take them both to the seaside today." Gabby kissed Boyd's cheek as she went off to fix them all breakfast, leaving the two men to talk.

"So, what's up son?" Boyd asked unsure why Joe had called, not that he minded his son calling him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all ok, I know things can't have been easy for any of you." Joe replied, wanting to say more but knowing he had to be patient for now.

As the two men said their goodbyes and put the phone down Boyd was almost in the kitchen before the phone rang again, this time it was Spence checking up on them both. After assuring his friend that all was well and saying their goodbye's Boyd had finally gotten into the kitchen and was about to help Gabby when the phone rang again, shaking her head and laughing Gabby realised it could be a while before they got away,

"Things are fine Sean, I promise!" Boyd assured him, as he pulled Gabby close and kissed her again as she went to take Jessica some breakfast. For the next thirty minutes Boyd assured all that called he and his girls were fine and that he was finally happy and settled again. Finally they managed to get away and took the hour-long journey to the seaside, where the three were finally able to be the family each had wanted to be. Finally feeling like they could relax Gabby and Boyd watched as Jessica played in the sand and made sand castles, kissing each other often neither had any idea that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"Daddy please can I have an ice cream?" Jessica asked as both he and Gabby relaxed.

"Of course you can honey, just don't go any further." Boyd replied, not realising it wouldn't stop it from happening.

Jessica had only just got to the ice cream van when it happened, happening all too quickly for her fearful cry for help could be heard. It had only been five minutes but the fear had already began to show inside of Gabby, and as she went to investigate her worst fears looked to be coming true. Calling for Boyd both searched for the next few minutes before calling Grace and the team.

"Get down here guys; we need all the help we can get." Boyd told Grace as he tried to comfort Gabby, knowing that deep inside he was just as much of a nervous wreck as she was. As he put the phone down Boyd took Gabby into his arms and tried to comfort her, holding her he spoke.

"The team are on their way, she'll be ok. Jessie knows not to trust anyone other than us, we'll find her." Trying his best Boyd knew that, if the worst happened he would never forgive himself. Frantically they kept looking for anything, something to cling onto. Yards away from the ice cream van it was Boyd who spotted it and if he was honest it filled him with fear and dread. Laying on the side of the road was the teddy bear Boyd had brought her the day before, holding Gabby tightly in his arms and letting her break down both feared the worst.

Sitting crying and frightened Jessica quietly wished Gabby and Boyd where there but knowing they would be looking for her, she did her best to try and be strong for them.

"Damn it kid, shut up crying will you!" Todd's voice was cold and hard and although it had the desired affect still Jessica silently cried, taking her rougher than even he had thought into the hotel Todd rushed quickly into the hotel room and waited for Martin to turn up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you ok." Todd said almost as an after thought as he looked out of the window turning his back on the little girl he hoped would be his insurance policy. Thinking about his plan, Todd had to make doubly sure that this time it wouldn't go wrong. As Martin knocked on the door and was let in the two men greeted each other and looking over at Jessica both moved out into the bathroom and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"So, that's her daughter? That means she your daughter too right?" Martin said and received a dirty look for his troubles.

"She was never my daughter, she's Gabby's daughter." Pausing with a smug sick smile Todd added,

"And my insurance policy!"

"So, what's the plan?" Martin asked noting how this new side of Todd was beginning to worry him a little. Smiling he checked Jessica was still sitting on the bed before he spoke.

"I am going to get Gabby here." About to question him, Martin knew he had something else up his sleeve and listened as Todd continued.

"Once she gets here I am going to take her again, but this time I will finish the job." Smugly smiling to himself Todd looked at Martin who looked like he was about to ask something.

"What about her friends and boyfriend? Isn't he a Policeman and what about that little girl in there?" Martin saw the look in Todd's eyes and realised that was part of his plan and spoke again.

"Tell me your **_not_** thinking what I **_think_** you are thinking Todd?" Seeing the smug smile on Todd's face filled Martin with fear.

"God no, please. Not even you could, would do that surely?" The look of horror in Martin's eyes was enough to show Todd he couldn't be trusted anymore.

"You seem to have outlived your usefulness." Todd coldly said as he took the gun from his pocket, before he knew what was happening Martin's life had been coldly and callously taken from him.

Cleaning up himself and the bathroom as best he could Todd smiled at the thought his plan was one step closer to being fulfilled. Dumping Martin's body in the shower and cleaning himself up again, Todd walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him sitting on the bed next to Jessica and looking at her he spoke.

"I think its about time we called your mother don't you?" looking up into his blue eyes Jessica stopped crying and spoke.

"How do you know my Mummy? Did you know my really Daddy?" Not expecting her questions Todd thought for a moment before answering her.

"Yes, I know them both." Thinking that would be the end of it Todd picked his phone up and went to dial the number he had Martin get, but Jessica had other ideas.

"What was my real Daddy like?"

"What?" Todd said as he looked to the little girl sat in the edge of the bed.

"I said what was my real Daddy like?" Jessica looked up into his blue eyes and waited for him to answer her.

"He's…." Todd started unsure what she had been told.

"What have you been told about him?" Todd asked not sure what she wanted to know.

"Mummy said that she didn't get on with him and that he took advantage of her, that's why she couldn't keep me." Jessica sat on the edge of the bed looking up questioningly into Todd's eyes, wondering who her real Daddy was. Not that she didn't love Boyd, she just needed to know. Trying to find the right words Todd realised he had a job to do and told her to be quiet while he called Gabby, letting her words still ring in the back of his mind Todd dialled Barry's number realising he could kill two birds with one stone. As Barry answered his phone he had no idea what lay ahead for him or the rest of the team for that matter.

"Hello Barry, remember me?" Todd asked as he thought about all the times he had longed for this moment.

"How could I forget, the bastard that ruined my life. Where are you and what have you done with little Jessica?" Feeling the anger rise deep within him again Barry took Frankie's hand as he tried to stay calm.

"She's fine, for the moment. But that could all change if you don't tell Gabby to do what I want." Todd's cold hard words made Jessica realise he was being serious, and her fear started to rise again.

"Ok, what do you want?" Barry tried to keep a hold on his anger as he took the instructions down.

"Ok, I have that all." Barry's voice was strained and Todd knew he was about to crack, smiling to himself he knew he had won that moment.

"And make sure she **_is_** alone when she comes!" Knowing deep down she wouldn't be, Todd smile to himself.

"Tell me about my real Daddy?" Jessica said again.

"Look just, shut up kid. Stop asking me about your father!" Todd shouted at her, watching how she shut up quickly but started to cry through fear again. Five minutes later and Jessica still hadn't stopped crying, Todd had taken just about as much as he could and was about ready to scream when he raised his hand to her and seethed through his gritted teeth for her to quit crying. Silently Jessica cried and prayed he wouldn't hurt her. Back at the seaside Gabby and Boyd had been going out of their minds with worry and although the team did their best to help, no one could really help them. That was until Barry got the phone call from the one person none of them team had planned for. The fear and anger in Barry's own voice told the team what they were afraid of, and as they all clung to each other hoping and praying for a happy ending Barry took the instructions down.

Minutes later the team were heading back to London and the hotel Todd had told them he would be at, in silence the team all thought about what lay in store for Jessica, Boyd and Gabby praying none of them were right in thinking the worse.

"Gabby, I don't want you to do this alone." Boyd said voicing his obvious concern and fear. Placing her hand upon his, the fear he felt was much the same as her own as she tried to find the right comforting words.

"I know." Was all she could manage as they pulled up to the hotel, looking at each other all knew full well what Todd had in mind and the fear in all the teams mind was evident.

"What's the plan Boyd?" Grace asked, knowing they needed one. Realising he wasn't in any fit state to hatch a plan Boyd looked to Barry for help, hoping he would have one.

"If we can get them out into the open we will have a better chance of saving both Gabby and Jessica." Not really sure what else would work, praying it was the right choice. As the rest of the team followed Barry out of the car they left Boyd and Gabby in silence and alone, holding each other's hands both knew this may not work.

"What if…" Gabby started only to be shushed by Boyd, who already knew what she was thinking let alone about to say.

"I know honey, I know." Pausing to kiss Gabby Boyd continued.

"I will be close by and you know I will protect you and our daughter with my life." Both sat in silence for a while, wanting to make the most of it and every moment count. Leaving the car and walking over to Barry's side, Gabby kissed Boyd as if it would be the last time she ever had the chance to do so and walked off into the hotel foyer and waited for Todd to call. As the minutes ticked away Gabby tried to think of Jessica and Boyd and that both would be safe as long as she did what Todd asked of her, fear and panic flew through her already overloaded mind. Moments later her phone rang, slowly taking a deep breath Gabby answered it.

"Hello."

"I knew you'd come." Hearing the coldness in his tone sent a chill up her spine as she asked him what he wanted from her.

"What do you think I want?" Todd said with a sick smile knowing he had her right where he wanted her, before continuing.

"I want you to beg me for you and your little brat's life." Laughing that sick laugh she had been so afraid of before, Todd waited for her plea.

"Please Todd, don't do this. I beg you, let my… our daughter go." Thinking that showing him it was his daughter too would make him unable to hurt either of them, Gabby beg for their lives.

"She's not my daughter!" Todd coldly said as he walked over to the window to make sure her friends were in place outside, sure enough they were.

"Yes Todd, yes she is **_your_** daughter! Jessica is the result of that night you took me." Fearing for her daughter's life more than ever now, Gabby wished to God Boyd was there with her to comfort her. As if he had heard her thoughts seconds later Boyd appeared by her side, with a look in his eyes Gabby knew he could never of left her to do this alone. Taking her hand in his, Boyd tried to be strong and support the woman he loved.

"I tell you what, why don't I meet you outside so we can talk some more about it?" Before she had the chance to reply Todd had put the phone down and was on his way, taking Jessica roughly in his arms as he went. Telling Boyd and the team what was going on; they all got in position and awaited Todd's appearance. Waiting was killing Gabby and just when she thought he was having her on and playing some sick type of joke, Todd appeared with Jessica struggling in his arms.

"Please let Jessica go, she's done nothing to you." Gabby said as fear flooded her heart, mind and soul.

"Your good at begging Gabby, does Boyd knew how good your are?" Todd sarcastically said as he got closer to Gabby. Watching him approaching her Gabby called out to her daughter.

"Jessie honey, are you ok? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Before she had the chance to answer Todd answered for her.

"You can see she's ok for now." Looking at Gabby coldly Todd couldn't wait to fulfil his fantasy, and putting Jessica on the ground he moved to within reaching distance of Gabby before speaking again.

"It's been a long time Gabby." Laughing that sick laugh again Gabby realised with horror what Todd was planning and spoke while trying to sound calm.

"Todd, please don't do this. She **_is_** your daughter! Surely even you wouldn't…" Was all Gabby managed before she was cut off by Todd's smug smile.

"Wouldn't I?" Was all he said as he threw Jessica to the ground, pinning her down with his massive frame and never taking her eyes from Gabby's own he spoke coldly again.

"Stop me then Gabby, stop me from hurting your precious daughter." With fear in her eyes Jessica cried out for Gabby to save her but as she raced to try save her daughter Todd coldly took the gun from his pocket as he shout for her to stop.

"Come any closer and I will kill her, then I will take you again before killing you. And there's nothing you can do about it is there." Wondering how long it would take Boyd and her friends to appear and try make the save. With tears rolling down both her own and her daughter's cheeks Gabby watched, paralysed with fear as Todd went to commit the sickest act she thought was even beyond him. It all happened within a matter of seconds but seemed to happen in slow motion, with guns drawn Spence and Stella rushed out from their hiding places and as Todd went to shoot both Boyd threw himself at Todd who tried to fight him off. Getting herself free and running to Gabby, who collapsed into Grace's arms the second she had got there with Barry and Theo in tow. While both Joe and Sean helped Boyd and the team very forcefully arrest Todd and hand him over to the Uniform who had just arrived, moments later Todd was in the back of the Police van and being driven away at high speed as the rest of the team joined Gabby and Jessica.

Holding each of her friends tightly Gabby was more than a little thankful for them all being there, but it was Boyd who's arms she needed around her most right now. Searching for him, Gabby saw him sitting on the wall next to the car they had arrived in. Walking over to his side Gabby silently held her arms out, smiling at her Boyd took her in his arms and held her there for a while before speaking.

"Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"Are you sure you still want to marry **_me_**? Especially seeing as I'm the one who seems to be giving you all so much work!" Gabby replied and she smiled, looking up into Boyd's brown eyes.

"I love you Gabby. I meant what I said, I still want to marry you." Before Gabby could answer Boyd had planted the softest most tender kiss upon her lips she had had in a long time.

"Can we make it work Peter?" Although Gabby knew she loved Boyd as much as he loved her, she still had her fears and doubts.

"We love each other and now that I have my family back together, I know we can my darling." Pausing Boyd continued.

"I thought I was going to lose you for a while back there, I don't ever want to feel like that again." Holding each other in silence both seemed to know that things would start to get better from now on.

**The next scenes take place two weeks later:-**

"Are you ready honey?" Sean stood there looking at how beautiful his best friend looked and how nervous she seemed, smiling up into Sean's blue eyes Gabby nodded and spoke.

"I think so, I'm just a little nervous I guess." Tugging at her dress, Gabby turned to see her daughter smiling up at her mother.

"You look beautiful Mum, Dad is very lucky." Smiling and crouching down by her daughters side Gabby laughed and spoke.

"Of course he is sweetheart, he has you for his daughter! Jessie you look so beautiful, your Nanny and Granddad would have been so proud of you." With a knock on the door Sean made sure it wasn't Boyd,

"Oh, hi Joe." Opening the door a little more.

"Wow, Gabby you look stunning. I may have to marry you myself if Dad's not careful." Smiling and laughing Lucy dug him in the ribs.

"Not before you marry me sunshine!"

"I was just coming to let you know that Dad's worried to death that you've changed your mind and that we are ready when you are!"

"Don't worry Joe, I've not changed my mind, I'll be down in a bit." Smiling Joe said goodbye and let Gabby and Sean get ready.

Down in the hall Boyd nervously played with his tie, then his shirt and then his jacket and anything else he could to stop his mind from convincing himself that Gabby had changed her mind.

"Dad stop it will ya, she said she'd be down in a bit." Smiling as he looked at Joe, he couldn't believe how much he had grown since they had found each other again and just how happy Boyd's life was right now.

"I'm sorry son, I just can't help it." Catching Jess walk in and sit at the back of the hall Boyd smiled to himself, happy at the fact they could be friends now.

Moments Joe was alerting Boyd to the fact that Gabby had indeed not changed her mind, as the music played Boyd took a deep breath and turned to face the love of his life. Her beauty took his breath away just as it had seven years ago when he had first met her, trying to remember his own name let alone what he was doing next was more than he had expected to feel and as he watched Sean walking Gabby down the isle Boyd felt emotions he thought he'd never feel again. Smiling at Sean and giving his beautiful daughter a cheeky smile, Boyd stood looking deep into the eyes of the woman he was about to marry.

"I love you my darling." Boyd said as they stood waiting for the ceremony to start.

Smiling back Gabby was trying her best not to break down and cry as Sean walked her down the isle, but knew it would only be a matter or time when she stood face to face with the man she was about to marry, the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

"I love you too." Gabby mouthed to Boyd who took her hands in his own.

As the ceremony started it all seemed to be a blur to both Boyd and Gabby, all either knew about any of it was when it came time for them to say their vows. Taking her hand in his, Boyd never once took his eyes from Gabby's as he lovingly spoke every word.

"I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." With a smile and squeeze of her hand Gabby spoke her vows loving.

"I call upon all present to witness that I take you to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

Looking deep into each other's eyes while the minister spoke both felt the love deep within them, and the excitement that they would soon be husband and wife.

"Peter Timothy Boyd do you take Gabrielle Rossini to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Boyd replied as Gabby made her pledge too.

"I, Gabrielle Rossini do take you, Peter Timothy Boyd to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." As the minister asks Joe for the rings, both Boyd and Gabby are loving lost in each other's eyes and as he asks Boyd to place the ring on Gabby's finger, he does so.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." And as Gabby makes the same pledge placing the ring Boyd had chosen, the minister begins the end of the ceremony.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Peter and Gabrielle, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Peter and Gabrielle have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

As Boyd took Gabby in his arms, he whispered '_I love you my darling beautiful wife!_' As they lovingly kiss sealing their marriage and future life together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs Peter Boyd." After signing the register and walking out of the hall as husband and wife, most of the rest of that day went flying by and the next thing either knew was being back in their hotel room quietly contemplating what a beautiful ceremony it was. As Boyd all the talking Gabby just sat silently watching the man she could finally call her husband and studied him with loving eyes. As Boyd talked, Gabby took his face in her hands and mid sentence kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm, baby. What was that for?" Kissing Gabby back with just as much passion.

"Just because, I love you Mr. Boyd." Continuing to kiss him passionately Gabby slipped his jacket off and started to undo his shirt.

"Now Mrs. Boyd, you know I love you but are you suggesting we miss our own wedding reception?" Continuing to kiss her back passionately, Boyd started to undress his beautiful wife knowing full well both would be late to their own wedding reception. Carrying Gabby over to the four-poster king size bed Boyd placed his wife loving and gently down, and as he joined her he spoke before kissing her softly once more.

"Well, they can't start with out the bride and groom can they now?"

Getting dressed again Boyd knew they were late but didn't care as he passionately kissed his wife's neck again.

"I love you my beautiful wife." Boyd softly whispered as his hands caressed Gabby's soft skin.

"I love you to my wonderful husband." Leaning further into Boyd's arms and solid chest. Both cuddled into each other, neither feeling the need to speak. As they both relaxed a loud knock at the door, grabbing a bath towel and wrapping it round himself Boyd went to the door.

"What's taking you so long Dad…" Joe started to say as his father opened the door, but as he saw his father attire stopped and started to blush.

"Ah, I understand." Joe said now smiling.

"I guess we'll wait for you guys." Turning round and walking back down the hallway, Boyd shut the door and started to chuckle to himself.

"What honey?" Gabby asked as the two of them got dressed.

"Nothing, just Joe knows more than he wanted." Smiling and now laughing Gabby realised what he meant and started to laugh too. As the newlyweds went to their wedding reception and joined in both got lost in the moment, unaware of others around them at times feeling like they were the only two people in the whole world. Towards the end of the evening the time came for the newlyweds to have their first dance, it had been a long time since either had danced together and both wondered what song they would dance to giving the choice to Grace and the team. As they took to the dance floor, Boyd took Gabby in his arms much the same has he had done earlier in the hotel room and silently told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she is. As the stunning jazz singer Cat started to sing, '_The Way You Look Tonight_' Boyd and Gabby danced close together never taking their eyes from each other's and always smiling. Half way though the next song, '_One More Night_.' Joe tapped his father on his shoulder.

"May I cut in Dad?" Taking Gabby's hand in his Joe danced with his step mother, as they danced round the room Boyd felt slightly left out but moments later was having his jacket sleeve tugged. Jessica looked up into her father's deep brown eyes with the same love and pride he looked down at her with.

"Would my beautiful princess care to dance?" Nodding she held her hand out as Boyd escorted his daughter to the dance floor and started to dance with her, twirling her around until she giggled with delight. As the song ended Joe handed Gabby back to his father and took Jessica in to his arms, As Cat started to sing the next song, '_How Can I Not Love You_?" Boyd took Gabby in his arms once more. Looking over at Joe dancing with his little sister, Gabby started to cry.

"Sweetheart?" Boyd's concern always evident as he gently wiped her tears away.

"Oh Peter, it's just that I am so happy and I love you so much." Pulling her close and kissing her with more passion then he thought he could be capable of, Boyd spoke.

"I love you my darling. I will always love you and have always loved you." As the two newlyweds continued to dance time seemed to stand still and for both Peter and Gabby Boyd their love would always be forever and bring Tears of Joy.


End file.
